Liebe Zwischen Dämonen (Yaoi)
by Mouneky
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera otra razón por la cual Sesshomaru odia a Inuyasha? ¿Si en tiempos pasados hubieran tenido un "secreto" que quieren olvidar? ¿Si hubiera cada cierto tiempo en que ellos se reúnen para ir a un lugar especial? Algo que Sesshomaru siente que no puede perdonar. Adv: MPreg. Lemon proximo. (Yaoistas)
1. Capitulo 1: Sentimientos re-encontrados

Liebe zwischen Dämonen

 **Bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo proyecto. Proyecto que no se hasta donde llegara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No _era_ algo que él había elegido que pasara. Solo paso y ya. Pero, aunque lo intentara; él no podía olvidarse de "eso"

Solo fue un tropezón ¿verdad?, ese beso no tenía que significar nada hacia el otro demonio. En medio de la batalla se había tropezado y al no reaccionar rápido, se habían terminado besando. Solo un toque, pero que le hizo sentir en las nubes. Eran calientes y suaves a lo contrario de su genio.

– ¿Un... beso? – solo se habían hecho un roce. Pero podía jurar que en medio de su shock el otro quiso profundizarlo y al darse cuenta, él había soltado a Colmillo. Pasó saliva. Solo debían ser imaginaciones suyas. O ¿no?, eso debía ser. Él jamás querría nada con él. Para su suerte, cuando eso pasó los chicos no lo acompañaban, así era menos su bochorno.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sentado en las raíces del Goshimboku, recordando. No se dio cuenta de eso, si no hasta que Kagome vino a buscarle, avisándole sobre la comida. Ella esperaba que así se le subieran los ánimos –aunque no sabia por que estaba deprimido–. Al contrario de lo que intuía, Inuyasha solo se levantó en silencio y se fue con los demás chicos. Todos lo miraban de reojo mientras comía. Lo hacia con desgano y tardaba más de un minuto en masticar y pasar el bocado. Algo raro considerando lo glotón que era en respectivo a la comida de Kagome. Más, tratando de las sopas instantáneas que ella traía.

– ¿Estás bien, Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha siguió comiendo y asintió en silencio – ¿Seguro? – ya iban ¿cuantas? Ah si, diez veces que le preguntaba lo mismo en menos de cinco minutos, y ya se estaba exasperando. Dejó el envase vacío de la sopa en el suelo y se levantó.

– Si, estoy bien – se alejó de sus compañeros de viaje y saltando por los arboles se fue de allí.

No, no estoy bien. El beso que me dí con Sesshomaru me tiene confundido. Esa sensación de que quería corresponderlo no desaparece. Todavia esta presente ese sentimiento en mí... y yo... Diablos, ni siquiera sé muy bien. O siquiera sé describir lo que sentí cuando lo besé

Cerraba sus ojos mientras se atormentaba. Cuando divisó una cascada, sus ojos brillaron. Tenia que bañarse, olía a sangre seca. Y con lo débil que era su olfato, tenía que hacerlo.

Lo que Inuyasha no sabía, era que él no era el único con ese tipo de pensamientos que le atormentaban. Sesshomaru no había podido sacarse de la cabeza ese recuerdo, y ya se empezaba a frustrar. Por más que quería pensar en otra cosa, miraba una rosa roja y le recordaba a su medio hermano u otra cosa y lo mismo.

¿Que era lo que le pasaba como para estar pensando todo el tiempo en ese "sangre sucia"? ¿No que ya se había olvidado de ese sentimiento hacia él?

– Jaken.

– ¿Si, amo?

– Lleva a Rin a la aldea.

– Cómo desee amo.

Apenas el olor de ese sapo se dispersó, Sesshomaru suspiró. Quería estar solo. En ese beso, que por más que quisiera negar, eso era, un beso, y había sentido algo, un hormigueo al que no podía descifrarle la razón. Se sintió temblar cuando tocó su labios. Sentía que esa era otra razón por la cual odiarle.

De nuevo lo había sentido. Debería de olvidarlo. Fue culpa de Inuyasha el que él lo odiara. Pero... ¿y si su frío corazón no opinaba lo mismo? ¿Y si no había podido olvidarlo?

Negó con la cabeza y gruñó.

– Idiota – masculló.

Cuando miró el lago, dejó de caminar, Demonios

Hecho un ovillo, sentado, con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, a la orilla del lugar; se encontraba el "despreciable" de Inuyasha. Su cuerpo temblaba, parecía que estuviera... ¿llorando?

– ¿Porque? – alcanzo a escuchar el Youkai. De algo se estaba lamentando el chico.

Solo seguía mirando, no podía evitarlo. En su mente él quería irse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Con paso ligero se acercó a Inuyasha hasta quedar detrás de él. Inuyasha no se dio por enterado – apuesto y me odia más. Ya fue mucho con los años pasados. No lo he superado, por más que lo intente. Todavía siento "eso" No fue mi culpa aquella vez. En serio.


	2. Capítulo 2: Culpas y remordimientos

– Debes de olvidarlo – siseó, con algo de veneno en su voz. Sacando al hanyo de sus lamentos. Inuyasha respingó y le miró sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban rojos y varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – no importa cuantas veces te disculpes, no vale la pena. Tienes que...

– No fue...

– Cállate – cortó – olvida el pasado. Sigue al futuro. Yo ya lo estoy haciendo y ya lo olvidé.

– ¿Enserio? – Inuyasha se levantó tambaleante, fijó sus ojos a los de su hermano y acortó los espacios de sus cuerpos. Le abrazó por los hombros y acercó sus rostros – ¿en serio has olvidado esto? – posó sus labios en los de Sesshomaru y esperó. Un suspiró se ahogo cuando el mayor le tomó, con algo de posesión, las caderas y la presionó contra la suya. Ladeo su cabeza a un lado y cerró sus ojos queriendo profundizar ese contacto que hace mucho anhelaba, con ayuda de su lengua. Al sentirlo, Sesshomaru reaccionó y separó sus labios, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¿Me vas a decir que fui el único en sentir las cosquillas? – no recibió respuesta. Dio un suspiro y escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor – ¿Sesshomaru? Yo todavía lo hago. No puedo olvidar y lo sabes.

– Fue tu culpa – sentenció. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de tristeza al recordar el suceso – tu lo hiciste. No hay vuelta atrás, desde ese día... te odié.

– N-No – gimió Inuyasha – no es c-cierto. No te creo. No me odias, solo lo dices para lastimarme. Sé que todavía me amas. Por eso no me has matado. Me amas, siempre lo has hecho.

– Por tu culpa él ya no está aquí. Cada que veo a una de las extensiones de Naraku le recuerdo.

– ¿Hakudoshi, no? – Inuyasha levantó la vista y Sesshomaru la apartó – Se parece mucho a él. Exceptuando los ojos violetas. Es como si hubiera reencarnado en una extensión. Hubiera sido así.

– Ya, suéltame - Sesshomaru le empujó y le miró con desprecio. Debía odiarlo pero en el fondo de su corazón no podía. Todavía lo amaba, era cierto, pero... su hijo – te odio con todo mi ser desde que lo asesinaste. Lo sacrificaste para salvarte a tí, dejaste que muriera. Todo por un capricho...

– NO ES CIERTO – gritó Inuyasha. Al igual que a Sesshomaru, a él le dolía recordar – yo amo a mi hijo. No puedes reclamarme nada, no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido. Todo el tiempo sueño con él... con nosotros, juntos. Como una familia. Lo que somos.

– No hay un "nosotros", Inuyasha. Olvida eso – Inuyasha llevó sus manos a su vientre y pegó un suspiro.

– Todavía puedo sentirlo conmigo ¿sabes? Es como si nunca se hubiera ido de nuestro lado.

– Pero lo hizo.

– Sesshomaru – el aludido le miró – tú ¿porque me dejaste? – el mayor soltó una risa sarcástica – debe haber algo más que nuestro bebé. O ¿nunca me amaste?

– Sí, si lo hice. Con todo mi corazón. Pero ver como sacrificaste al bebé me hizo...

– Te hizo ¿qué? Cuando eso pasó no pensaba en lo que hacía, solo quería matar, seguir mis instintos... no pensaba en lo que hacía. Era como si en ese estado nada me importara. No podia diferenciar caras, solo quería... matar – abrazándose a si mismo. Sus orejas se movieron al oír pasos alejándose – ¿Adonde vas?

– Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

– Mañana se cumplen cien años desde eso, ¿no? – preguntó Inuyasha – si no me equivoco. Mañana va a...

– Sí.

– ¿Irás? – preguntó esperanzado – lo hacemos desde hace mucho - Sesshomaru le miró con el ceño fruncido en una mueca - Sé que vas cuando yo ya no estoy, Sesshomaru. No lo ocultes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Que voy a ocultar? ¿Que extraño a mi hijo? Eso jamás lo oculto pero nunca lo demuestro.

– Como todas tus emociones desde que él...

– Solo basta, ya basta.

– Sesshomaru pero...

– Nos vemos mañana en la noche. En el lugar de siempre, no tardes.

– Debe de haber crecido, ¿no crees?

Sesshomaru asintió y emprendió su caminar. Crecer, ojalá y lo hubiera hecho a su lado. Ojalá y hubiera reído, llorado, jugado... vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir a sus lados.

Pero a veces no todo es lo que uno esperaba. Había sufrido mucho, su corazón se había roto cuando miró como Inuyasha mataba a su cría de cachorro de apenas cinco años. Siempre le decían bebé a pesar de no serlo en ese entonces.

Él amaba a ese niño, y ver como Inuyasha le sacrificaba... sintió que su mundo se derrumbó.

Tuvo que dejar a Inuyasha... siempre que le miraba, recordaba ese día. Poco a poco lo fue superando, pero en él, un odio comenzó a aparecer y el dolor por la perdida de su hijo seguía latente.

Hubiera queridk estar con su familia para siempre. Su amado Inuyasha y su querido hijo. Pero... tenía que dejar de soñar. Lo hecho, el daño , hecho estaba.

Suspiró.

Pudo oír como Inuyasha pegaba uno en forma lastimera. Solo siguió caminando, mañana tendría un camino largo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Entusiasmo y lamentos

**Notas de la autora** ** _:_** _Ya que he recibido "unos cuantos" comentarios… me agarró la inspiración y he querido escribir lo más pronto posible antes de que se me fueran las ideas. Soy medio loca y…_

Mente: ¿No crees que decir que eres medio loca te queda corto?

 _Ok… soy muy, muy loca. Hasta mis amigos me lo dicen… cambiando de tema… ya llevo una parte adelantada. El Lemon podría llegar… creo que… pronto. No sé muy bien. Podría haber un acercamiento algo inconsciente y…_

Mente: ¡Shist! ¡No haga spoiler!

 _Oops! je-je…_

 ** _Capítulo 3: Entusiasmo y… lamentos_**

( ** _.-*-._** )

( ** _.-*-._** )

Había vuelto con sus amigos y llegó con la mirada gacha. Su corazón resonaba en su pecho como un gran tambor en un festival. Su cuerpo temblaba, mitad emoción, mitad nerviosismo. Hacía mucho no había visto a su hijo.

No había ido no porque no quisiera, al contrario, siempre esperaba ese día para ir a ese lugar tan especial, lo bueno era que podía ocultar bien su entusiasmo.

— Cincuenta y un años que no voy a ese pacto.

Su mirada solo veía la fogata. Como las flamas subían creando semicírculos y se perdían en el cielo. Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas, sus brazos alrededor de estos y su mentón posado en sus rodillas. Sus amigos comían a su lado, tranquilamente. Él no podía, su estómago no recibía la comida debido al entusiasmo, y si probaba bocado, lo devolvería.

Suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?

— S-Sí.

Fue su pronta respuesta a la pregunta del Kitsune. Ladeo su cabeza en el mismo lugar y entrecerró sus ojos. Mordió sus labios, imaginándose como estaría su hijo. No importaba que fuera un espirito, su cuerpo siguió creciendo como si nunca hubiera…

— N-No — Gimió un tanto apenado.

No debo pensar en eso

Sus amigos le vieron un tanto extrañados ante su palabra tartamuda. Se vieron los rostros al mismo tiempo y parpadearon repetidamente.

— Mañana.

Muy bien. Ya se estaban asustando. Desde que llegó de quien sabe dónde, Inuyasha se ha estado comportando raro. Ha estado hablando solo y no ha comido nada de lo que había traído la chica. No ha dicho nada más que monosílabas y palabras incoherentes.

Inuyasha no era un glotón. Pero se había vuelto así desde, bueno, desde aquel suceso que no podía recordar porque se deprimía por dentro. Su estómago lo sentía vacío siempre y se había vuelto un "comelón"… No podía evitar el hambre que siempre le agarraba.

— Estás raro esta tarde, Inuyasha — intuyó la chica. Sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— No es nada, Kagōme.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Sí, niña tonta!

— ¡Aish! ¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas insolente! ¡Aba…!

— ¡Dí el tan gastado _abajo_ y me largo de este lugar! — Gritó Inuyasha exasperado — ¡Ya me cansas con eso!

— ¡No seas insolente!

Inuyasha suspiró en un intento de calmarse. Se levantó de un salto de donde se encontraba y miró enojado a la chica.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy mayor que tú. Tú eres una chica menor de edad, niña tonta. Deja de mandarme. Es exasperante y humillante. Tú no eres mi madre y… — calló de pronto mientras su rostro cambiaba a una mueca de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

— ¿De qué me quejo? Ni siquiera yo lo fui. Hice algo muy malo y… como dice Sesshōmaru, por mi culpa él… ya no está con nosotros. Y por eso el me dejó, por eso él… dice no amarme —

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas. Pegó un sollozo y tapó sus labios con una de sus manos. Sango, Shippō, Miroku, Kirara y la miko se sorprendieron ante esos gestos.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Cállate, Shippō — ordenó el hanyō. Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo — demonios.

.

.

— ¿Eh?

Sesshōmaru sintió como una presencia se acercaba o por lo menos pasaba a su lado. Olisqueó el aire percibiéndolo salado. Enarcó el ceño y siguió esa presencia. Y a pesar de estar lejos podía oír unos sollozos. Esa voz, a pesar de estar algo quebrada, podía saber de quién era.

Cuando pudo ver unas ropas rojas descender de los árboles. Dejó de correr y se acercó caminando. Pudo ver como Inuyasha se arrodillaba a la orilla del lago donde había llegado y se quedaba viendo su reflejo. Mirando un poco más arriba del agua estaba la luna.

— Casi llena. Mañana tendré que esforzarme por no atrasarte, ¿No, Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru suspiró, acercándose.

— ¿Te convertirás en humano?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— Le he gritado a Kagōme de sus verdades y… me acordé de nuestro hijo.

Inuyasha

Dijo el mayor en su mente.

— Actúas como si el niño te importara.

Inuyasha se levantó y le abrazó mientras lloraba. Sesshōmaru se conmovió y le abrazó con un brazo, el otro lo uso para obligar a Inuyasha a levantar el mentón. Limpió con sus garras las lágrimas del hanyō y este cerró sus ojos disfrutando el toque. Pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

La culpa y la tristeza le llegaban cuando Sesshōmaru le tocaba así. Cuando se mostraba algo cariñoso con él, cuando le hacia esos actos cada que nadie los veía.

Sintió los labios de Sesshōmaru en sus mejillas bebiendo sus lágrimas. Pegó un suspiro, ladeando su cabeza, dándole más acceso a ese lugar. Clavó sus garras superficialmente cuando las de Sesshōmaru bajaron hasta toparse con su trasero.

— Sesshōmaru — gimió.

El Daiyōkai separó sus labios de ese lugar. Sacándole un suspiro insatisfactorio a Inuyasha. Quería sentirlos de nuevo, pero no en ese lugar exactamente.

— ¿Mejor?

— Demasiado, gracias.

— Anda, tienes que irte de aquí.

— ¿Eh?

— Los humanos vienen.

— ¡Oh! Bien, entonces, me tengo que ir — besó la mejilla del mayor. Sesshōmaru sonrió leve por unos segundos, para transformar sus labios en una mueca.

— No abuses, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada apenado y retrocedió sus pasos hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua, o mejor, hasta que estuvo algo lejos de Sesshōmaru. Murmuró un leve "lo siento" y no le volteó a ver. No quería molestar a Sesshōmaru, prefería obedecerle y poder tocarle o desobedecerle y recibir las consecuencias.

Definitivamente prefería el primero.

— Vete, Inuyasha — ordenó serio el daiyōkai. Sabía muy bien que los amigos de Inuyasha les estaban viendo / oyendo. No le molestaba, en absoluto. También, que Inuyasha recibiría demasiadas preguntas si los vieran juntos. Si lo hacía… tendría que contar "su" secreto y prefería que siguiera como estaba.

Así… sus dos amores seguirían… ¿Eh?

Frunció el ceño al ver adonde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera estaban juntos. No estaban saliendo desde hace mucho. Mínimo… noventa y nueve años o quizás más, desde la última vez que estuvo con Inuyasha. Mordió su labio y gruñó, apartando su vista.

En cambio, Inuyasha se tomó a mal el comentario y al ver que sus lágrimas caían de nuevo; salió corriendo, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

..

 **Quería aclarar algo… no es que Sesshōmaru no se preocupe por Inuyasha con respecto a lo de su "secreto"… él guarda las pequeñas memorias que tuvo con su hijo fallecido como algo valioso en su corazón —una parte, la otra es de odio—. Y contarlas a otra persona, para él, es una ofensa.**

 **Eso quería que lo supieran y no sabía cómo ponerlo en el fanfic sin que se vea como una información agregada y sin sentido.**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Preparado? ¿para?

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** ¡Ohayou, tomodachi! Bueno… como verán, los capítulos serán cortos. Algunos **no tanto. Son solo para que vayan con los títulos. Todo es algo confuso y estresante por lo cortos** (creo que ya lo había dicho)… este fanfic es solo una idea que me surgió de repente.

Los argumentos van y van y vienen. Así que… espero que no se decepcionen, ¿Ne?

Espero no haberme equivocado en ninguna parte ¡Onegai shimasu!

 ** _(.-*-.)_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: ¿Preparado? ¿Para? Para los recuerdos._**

 ** _.-*-._**

 ** _.-*-._**

Cuando vieron que Inuyasha se había ido. Los chicos quedaron estáticos en su lugar, detrás de los arbustos. Cayeron de frente al suelo en un golpe ruidoso, asustándose cuando vieron como Sesshōmaru giraba sobre sus talones y les dirigía la vista con su típica mirada altiva y orgullosa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Ehm… b-bueno… Ehm… — dijo Kagōme.

— Repugnante.

Como eran molestos los humanos, se decía Sesshomaru. Empezando a caminar. Dejando a los humanos en ese lugar, Sesshōmaru se elevó y se fue de allí.

— Nos ha dirigido más de cuatro palabras en un día, ¿vieron? — dijo Shippō.

Todos asintieron sorprendidos.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, notaron que Inuyasha estaba en una roca sentado, con sus piernas encogidas, en la misma posición que estaba cuando… se peleó con Kagōme. Su rostro no tenía expresión, solo se veía pensativo mirando la luna.

Una brisa repentina rodeó a Inuyasha, sacándole una sonrisa al oír un susurro de una voz conocida. Apartó los mechones de cabello que quedaron en su rostro y suspiró con esa sonrisa risueña. Seguía contando las horas para que llegase el día de mañana. No podía esperar más, quería irse. A cumplir con lo que hacía siempre.

— Hijo.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando creyó oír una risita ante sus palabras. Reconocía esa melodiosa voz y sonrió.

— Te quiero.

Otra brisa volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo. Lo sintió como un abrazo y empezó a llorar.

 _— "_ _No llores"_

Le dijo una voz. Contuvo su respiración y secó sus lágrimas con sus manos. La brisa —el abrazo— se cerró más a él y no pudo evitarlo, volvió a llorar. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y hundió sus labios entre su boca conteniendo los sollozos que querían escapar de estos.

— Perdóname.

— "¿Por qué?"

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su hijo le había "contado", la última vez que lo había visto —ósea, ya hace _muchos_ años—, que no recordaba cómo había muerto. Y si lo supiera, no se iría al otro mundo, de todos modos… él ya estaba muerto y no podría ir al "cielo" porque era un demonio.

Su alma no descansaría en paz. Los demonios —no importaba la edad— podrían "irse" o "quedarse", muchos preferían quedarse solo para seguir merodeando y seguir con la "vida". Los que se iban; quedaban en una especie de vacío, no hacían nada, pero estaban en paz. Era como si estuvieran durmiendo y soñaban con otra vida.

Él quiso hacerlo así para verle. Pero algo se lo impedía y solo podía salir de ese lugar mínimo dos o tres, hasta cuatro semanas de donde se encontraba el portal de ida y vuelta. Era un niño, los "del consejo" estaban confundidos al verle allí. Seguían en un enredo buscando que hacer con él.

Y el de no dejarlo salir era para evitar que su alma fuera purificada por alguna sacerdotisa y desapareciera.

Había otra realidad para los muertos… pero los que la habían experimentado, habían sido asesinados. O simplemente… reencarnado.

— Olvídalo.

— "Descansa, Otousan"

— "No deberías de llamarme así si supieras lo que hice" — pensó Inuyasha cabizbajo.

— "No te atormentes" — un viento pequeño pasó por sus mejillas e Inuyasha se mordió los labios.

— Eso fue un…

— "Beso" — completó su hijo — "tengo que irme… me duele un poco la cabeza. Nos veremos, Otousan"

— Sí, claro que sí.

Suspiró.

Cerró sus ojos y después de un momento; dejó de escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba. Se quedó soñando risueño. Mirando las estrellas, sus ojos brillaron cuando creyó ver una constelación parecida a tres personas abrazándose. A los lados los mayores y en el centro… un niño.

— Ojalá y el tiempo pase rápido.

— Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué quieres, Miroku?

— Hoy me toca vigilar a mí, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Mañana y de seguro será un día estresante y cansado.

"Tienes razón. Mañana tendremos que caminar un buen tramo"

— Sí, claro.

Cuando sintió como los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron y de un salto se levantó. Miró como sus amigos seguían durmiendo. Seguro se arrepentiría de lo que iba a ser. Si no… recibiría una repremienda por sus amigos preguntándose donde estuvo el tiempo que estaría fuera cumpliendo con su amada misión.

— Kagōme, Shippō, Kirara, Sango.

Chasqueó los dientes cuando estos se dieron vuelta dándole la espalda.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para tener su atención?

— ¡Ya! — Gritó frustrado — ¡Garras de Acero!

No les apuntó a ellos. Pero si cayó cerca de sus cuerpos creando un estruendo. Todos se levantaron de inmediato al oír el gran sonido que ese ataque provocó.

— Me había levantado con buenos ánimos, chicos. Pero sus ganas de dormir y la ignorancia que me dieron me la han quitado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha? ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

— Sí, ya vi, Shippō.

— ¿Entonces?

Kagōme se cruzó de brazos enojada por haberla despertado temprano. Se contuvo las ganas de gritar un "siéntate" o un "abajo", mordiéndose los labios.

— Tendremos que atrasar por… una semana la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— P-Pero, Inuyasha, no creo que…

— Se le ha metido algo.

— Algo tenían las pulgas de esto perro y cuando le mordieron le jodieron el cerebro.

A Inuyasha le agarró un tic por ese comentario del Kitsune.

— No se me ha metido y no me ha picado nada, tontos ignorantes.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó Kagōme.

—…

— Vamos, dinos, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… — tuvo que suspirar. Miró el cielo y se preocupó, llegaría tarde si no se apuraba — necesito hacer una misión a un lugar importante.

— ¿Adónde vamos? — indagó Kagōme, curiosa.

— Voy — corrigió, Inuyasha — yo voy a una misión en especial desde hoy. Tengo que ir yo, nada más. Tardaré unos días en hacer lo que tengo que hacer… Solo eso diré. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha!

Pero el hanyō ya se había ido.

— ¿Qué le pasara?

— Y ¿Si lo seguimos?

Todos miraron a Sango ante su propuesta. Más negaron y tuvieron que aceptar a la petición de Inuyasha —o eso ellos creían—. Kagōme se encogió de hombros y se preparó para irse a su hogar a disfrutar un poco de vacaciones. Pero… algo la detuvo. Miró por donde Inuyasha se había ido y se preocupó por él.

— Lamento haber tardado, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru miró al jadeante Inuyasha. Negó en silencio y rascó detrás de las orejas de Inuyasha. El chico movió su cabeza en busca de más contacto y se sonrojó, soltando una risa nerviosa. Tocó la mano de Sesshōmaru con la suya, obligándola a bajarla hasta que tocó sus labios, donde besó su palma.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó Sesshōmaru, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha cuando le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— S-Sí.

Miraba al chico que caminaba a su lado con un poco de apuro. Parecía que quería cumplir su palabra con no querer atrasarle. No quería volver a enamorarse —no podía, ya lo estaba y no lo negaba—.

Fijó su vista al frente viendo como el sol ya salía por completo y se posaba —para él— centímetros más alta que las montañas.

Notaba las energías de Inuyasha algo decaídas y "privadas"

Enarcó el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Inuyasha le miró ante su pregunta. Se sonrojó levemente y negó en silencio, pensando que iba muy lento. Caminó más rápido con tal de no "atrasar" a su ex pareja, pero una mano se posó en su hombro, obligándole a detenerse.

— ¿Miedo?

— N-No.

— ¿Asustado?

— N-No.

— ¿Nervioso?

— N-No. B-Bueno, a-algo.

¿Por qué tartamudeaba la misma palabra? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se avergonzaba de ir con él solo por los años que le mostró odio?

— ¿Apenado?

— N-No.

— ¿Avergonzado?

— S-Sí.

Sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar eso.

— Por estar conmigo — dijo sin vacilar, no preguntándolo, afirmándolo.

— Y-Yo…

Una garra se posó en sus labios y calló con un poco de tristeza. Pensando que Sesshōmaru se hartaba de su incompetencia y se sentía repugnado por estar con quien… mató a…

— Soy un idiota.

Sesshōmaru parpadeó confundido ante sus palabras.

— Instintos.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a caminar arrastrando los pies, lentamente, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras cavilaba. Hundió sus labios en su boca y paró de caminar al notar a Sesshōmaru un poco atrás.

— L-Llegaremos más rápido si a-apresuramos el p-paso. H-Hoy hay luna llena… y-y será mejor si apresuramos e-el paso — suspiró para calmarse e intentar no titubear ni tartamudear — así podremos avanzar más rápido, recorreremos más. Y cuando sea humano poder ir bien. Desde aquí puedo ver nuestro destino.

— Sí.

— B-Bien.

No llevaban caminando mucho.

Pero al ver un río muy conocido por él, no pudo evitar el brillo de melancolía y tristeza que apareció en sus ojos ambarinos. Gustaba mucho de jugar con "él" en ese lugar. No importaba que quedara lejos de donde vivían juntos en ese tiempo.

Siempre quería que su hijo sonriera. A su mente llegó la imagen de la extensión de Naraku, Hakudoshi. Se parecían mucho, exceptuando los ojos como había dicho Inuyasha.

Pero tampoco puedo evitar la imagen de Inuyasha asesinándole. En su castillo hecho llamas, el niño con las ropas desgarradas, las orejas cortadas a la mitad, pasó saliva, un brazo se le había desprendido y chorreaba a chorros de este al suelo.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, parando de caminar, cuando Inuyasha había hecho lo mismo cuatro pasos atrás. Volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido debido a su recuerdo. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando Inuyasha movió esas deliciosas felpudas y triangulares orejas, percibiendo un sonido.

— Inuyasha.

— Siguiendo.

Comprendió esa pista y miró a su alrededor. No vio nada ya que lo había hecho sin interés. Sabía que le seguían y sabía quién era ese/esos metiches. Le restó importancia.

— No podrán — afirmó seguro.

— Pero…

— No llegaran lejos.

— Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha suspiró dándole la razón.

— Lo sabes.

— Sí, solo quiero que nadie lo vea.

— "Inuyasha" — pensó en un suspiro, Sesshōmaru.

¿Por qué darle importancia?

El lugar al que iban tenía un escudo, nadie podría entrar a excepción de quienes lo hicieron, pero solo se abría si hacían el "acto", ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo así? ¿No podían cambiarlo?

No, no se podía.

— _Habla con ella_ — susurró a los oídos del hanyō — _maldita humana._

 _—_ N… Cierto.

Mordió sus labios viendo hacia el suelo. Negando con la cabeza mientras se giraba sobre sus talones. Buscó el punto exacto de donde había escuchado ese sonido y caminó hacia él. Chasqueó los dientes y al llegar, al estar cerca. Un ruido de algo al querer correr… se escuchó.

— No te atrevas a escapar.

Nada se escuchó después. Abrió los arbustos con sus garras y bufó cuando miró quien era.

— ¡Kagōme!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me has asustado, idiota!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hanyō tuvo que contar hasta diez para no despedazarla allí mismo. A veces podía ser tan… terca, obstinada e idiota —la mayoría de las veces—. Agarró a la chica del brazo y la tiró bruscamente, sacándola de su escondite. La chica se quejó de dolor en un gemido y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— Eres un…

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué punto de tener y querer estar solo en mi misión, no entendiste?!

— Pero, ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos?

— ¿Vayamos? Ellos no vinieron, ¿verdad?

Si seguían hasta aquí… sus vidas peligrarían.

— Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

"— No, no, no, no. No puede ser. Ellos no pueden venir. Se los había dicho… ¿Son idiotas? ¿Hablé en japonés o en algún otro idioma?" — caminó en círculos desesperado. ¿Cómo hacia entender a esos ineptos que no podían venir? — "Es muy celoso con respecto a este lugar" — paró de caminar al recordar el escudo.

— No llegaran muy lejos. Solo quiero que estén alejados de nosotros.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué hace Sesshōmaru contigo?

— Él va conmigo, vamos juntos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Inuyasha, ¡Sesshōmaru es peligroso! — Gritó la chica asustada — ¡¿Estás loco?!

— "Por él" — dijo en su mente. Miró a la chica, dejando de caminar. Suspiró frustrado, se estaban atrasando — Kagōme, no nos sigas. Es algo muy importante para… nosotros. Puedo defenderme solo. No necesito de ustedes para hacerlo.

— Pero…

— Inuyasha — llamó Sesshōmaru, llegando.

— Lo siento, lo sé, nos estamos atrasa… — sus mejillas se tornaron carmín cuando Sesshōmaru le abrazó y besó su mejilla. Dejando su palabra a media frase — "Todavía lo amo. Él lo sabe, solo lo hace para alejar a Kagōme" — pensaba. No quería ilusionarse.

Sintió como su mentón era volteado para darle vista, parpadeó confundido y un gemido se ahogó cuando los labios de su ex pareja tocaron los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero se relajó y correspondió, sus brazos cayeron como peso muerto lado a lado de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Ehhhh!?

Sesshōmaru movió el cuerpo de Inuyasha, parecía un muñeco, estaba paralizado. Dejándole a espaldas de la chica, miró a Kagōme y le guiño un ojo, mientras agarraba a Inuyasha de la nuca y lo acercaba más a él, el hanyō gimió y Sesshōmaru sonrió dentro del beso. La chica se asustó y se paralizó, al igual que el otro.

— ¡Mhhhh! Sessh… Sesshōmaru.

— Si sigues hablando te voy a dejar solo — murmuró contra sus labios a un Inuyasha shockeado.

Agarró al hanyō del brazo y lo jaló para irse, dejando a una estupefacta Kagōme que no sabía qué hacer. Inuyasha tenía las mejilla demasiado rojas, las sentía arder y el que Sesshōmaru haya entrelazado los dedos de su mano con los suyos… le hacían ponerse feliz y apenarse más.

— "Él jamás querrá nada conmigo. Acéptalo, ya no quiere"

Ese pensamiento le desanimó. Bajó su mirada y disfrutando el momento, correspondió el agarré a sus manos. Sesshōmaru lo sintió y sonrió leve.

— "Podríamos… no lo sé, ¿puedo perdonarlo? ¿Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo?" — Inuyasha iba a su lado con la mirada en frente. El daiyōkai miró sus dedos entrelazados — "podríamos… aunque… mi… nuestro hijo. Él… "

— ¿Sesshōmaru?

— ¿Qué?

Inuyasha dudó en preguntar.

— Tú… — esos dedos, esos dedos le dieron ánimo para decir lo que quería, una duda que le carcomía la mente en tan solo pensar que se separarían en algún punto — ¿Crees que hubiésemos seguido juntos si…?

— Claro que sí — atinó a responder rápidamente.

Todavía dolía decir o escuchar esa palabra "muerte" "matar" o "hijo", no podía superarlo. Él lo amó con todo su corazón. Así como amaba a Inuyasha… ¿eh? ¿Ama… ba? Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ese sentimiento se ha ido.

Su corazón todavía lo ama.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ante la respuesta del mayor — Digo… ¿Por qué crees que seguiríamos juntos? ¿Qué te hace tener la… esperanza, digo, confianza en eso?

— Porque… — suspiró — Inuyasha, no hay nadie más a quien mi corazón haya amado más que a ti…

Inuyasha se sorprendió de esas palabras. Sonrió ampliamente y hundió sus labios en su boca intentando no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba.

— Pero el que hayas matado a nuestro hijo no puedo perdonártelo.

Su ánimo decayó al oírle decir eso. Sabía que no le perdonaría por haber hecho eso.

Y ¿Quién en su "santo" juicio lo haría? Había matado a un niño. Un cachorro para los demonios. Su hijo, el hijo del yōukai más fuerte en todo el lugar. Él lo había matado.

.-*-.

 **NOTAS FINALES** : ¡He! ¡Ohayou!... aquí el final del cap. Lo he tenido que cortar pero no tiene, ¿cómo decir? Segunda parte... Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y no sé si habrá otros igual o más largos. Por si acaso.

¿Os ha gustado el "beso-nada-explicito" que les dediqué?

Jeje —sonrojo—.

Tengo una pregunta… ¿Alguien ha notado que lo arrogante y enojón se le baja a Inuyasha cuando está con Sesshōmaru? —Por lo menos en mi fanfic—. Y se ve más, ehmm…

Mente: ¿Comportamiento "uke"?

Exacto.

¿A que sí? O ¿a qué no?

¿Les gusta que se comporte así? A mí sí.

¡Ah! ¡Antes de que me vaya! Lamento si en el fanfic encuentran demasiadas rimas, no lo hago con intención ¡Lo juro! Es inconscientemente. Yo solo escribo con la bella inspiración que me llega. Y si encuentran rimas como… "Empezó a _caminar._ Dejando a los humanos en ese _lugar_ , Sesshōmaru se elevó y se fue de allí" al principio… Solo fue por un impulso. En el próximo cap… un…

Mente: Si es Spoiler te juro que te mato, ¿oíste?

(o. O) U S...Sí. "nerviosa"


	5. Capítulo 5: Tormentas en tu cabeza

Hola ítulo 5: Tormentas en tu cabeza.

–"Todavía tiene esos sentimientos" – se decía Sesshomaru mirándole de reojo. Desde hace mucho lo había confirmado – "Eso era facil de saber. Siempre lo demuestra, inconsciente o conscientemente"

Por dentro, se había soltado una risa de satisfacción cuando Inuyasha se había sonrojado y quedado estático ante el beso que le había dado frente a la miko. Él había ganado.

– Mhp.

Era bueno saber que todavía ese sentimiento seguía en su corazón. Los besos que daba a sus labios –los pequeños– e incluso el trato "amable" que le daba, no se debía a que quería volver con él –o tal vez, sí–, solo lo hacía por la felicidad que le recorría en el cuerpo de pensar que pronto llegarían, en que pronto, muy pronto, estarían juntos.

Además, Inuyasha era la... "madre" de ese chico, si no, ni siquiera le dejaría acercarse. Por decir, que era muy celoso en esa parte de sus tierras.

Ese lugar era la tumba de su hijo. Hoy se cumplían ciento un años desde que murió.

– ¡Ghrr!

¿Eso fue un... gruñido?

Poniéndose en alerta, buscó de donde provenía el sonido. Cuando lo escuchó de nuevo, suspiró al darse de donde, y de quien provenía. Enarcó el ceño en una mueca, y miró a Inuyasha. El hanyo iba con la cabeza y sus orejas gachas, sus pasos, a pesar de ser cortos, le llevaban un poco de ventaja.

Se veía distante y absorto en sus pensamientos.

–"De alguna forma, me recuerda a como camina Jaken"

Paró sus pasos. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo un poco más adelante, al no seguir oyéndole. Se quedó en la misma posición y sin saber que hacer, solo pegó un suspiro, esperando a que el mayor retomara el camino.

Por inercia, pegó un respingo cuando Sesshomaru posó una de sus garras en su hombro. Se encogió un poco en su lugar. Pensando algo malo.

– Ten.

Se notaba inseguro, pero cuando le hizo caso, parpadeó al mirar como esos ojos dorados parecían querer llorar. Se notaba algo angustiado y decaído. Quizá... sería por su causa.

– Come, tu estómago suena mucho.

Pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo. Como por instinto; Inuyasha llevaba sus manos a su vientre. Sintió una especie de deja vú al verle hacer eso. Inuyasha siempre lo hacía cuando estaba encinta.

(.-*-.)

Quitó sus labios del estómago de Inuyasha para verle.

– ¿Estás bien, Inuyasha?

Se preocupó, cuando de repente Inuyasha había soltado un quejido, sus orejas se habían bajado acompañando a ese sonido. Pero se calmó, cuando su pareja empezó a sonreír, mientras sobaba su vientre.

– Sessh... Sesshomaru, toca, mira.

Extrañado de su reacción. Sesshomaru posó una mano en el vientre de su pareja acariciando un poco sin ejercer presión y no lastimarse. Sintió un poco de movimiento hasta que en su mano pudo sentir un empujón.

– ¿Lo sentiste?

El menor le miró con emoción. Sentir como su hijo se movía en su interior le ponía feliz, quería decir que crecía bien. Vio como Sesshomaru sonreía y besaba sus labios en un toque suave. Recargó todo su peso en el árbol donde estaba sentado.

– Sí, Inuyasha. Si lo sentí.

Inclino su cuerpo hasta el vientre de Inuyasha y dejó pequeños besos en todo ese lugar abultado. Guardando dentro de su interior... la maravilla que complementaría a su familia.

(.-*-.)

Salió de su recuerdo cuando miró la colina que tenía el escudo protector.

Ya era la hora.

Esos días siguientes serian los mejores.

(.-*-.)

Inuyasha miraba el lugar con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, los mejores que su cabeza ha tenido, pero uno de ellos el peor de todos. El que quiere olvidar...

.

.

.

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Hola, chicos. Este capítulo es un ''intermedio''… desde los pensamientos de Sesshomaru. El otro es con Inuyasha. Prácticamente es lo mismo pero diferente. Y en el otro ya llegaran a su destino. Creo que les va a gustar. (Ni siquiera yo entendí las notas)


	6. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro… emotivo

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí. A parte de una usuaria que comenta cositas tan lindas que me hacen sonrojar. Jeje, bueno con ella es algo, porque cuando escribo la recuerdo, jejeje. Ángeles-sama 99 —sé que lo estás leyendo— Y no pensaba cambiar nada al comportamiento de Inuyasha si ustedes no lo querían —así que ahórrate las amenazas, ya me encuentro nerviosa— jejeje… jeje… je… —viendo lado a lado con nerviosismo—.

Mente: No le hagas caso. Se hace la mártir.

¿Sabes que es lo malo de tener una mente tan "yaoista"?... Que solo piensa en eso. En Lemon, Lemon y Lemon (Lemon lenon) Todos de Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru, todo el tiempo estoy ruborizada. Además de que te delata cuando quieres hacerte la víctima. —gruñe—.

¡Legal! Cuando menos me doy cuenta… ya tengo en la mente como Sesshōmaru posiciona su… emh… en el… emh… Inuyasha y este… Ehm— rubor— ya puedo oír cómo se ríe de mí.

 ** _(.-*-.)_**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Reencuentro… "emotivo"_**

 ** _(.-*-.)_**

Estaba callado, pensando en las palabras que Sesshōmaru le había dicho. Cruzado de brazos sobre su pecho iba caminando mientras veía el suelo decaer hacia abajo con cada paso que daban sus pies descalzos.

— "Genial. Soy un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra" — pensaba algo triste. Al no oír los pasos de Sesshōmaru, dejó de caminar. No levantó su vista, solo se quedó de pie sin hacer nada, sin descruzar sus brazos — "Quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos" — tocó su vientre. Volvió a resonar e hizo una mueca — "que tuviéramos otro bebé, juntos"

Soltó un respingo cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Miró a Sesshōmaru con algo de pena y bajó su mirada.

— Come, el sonido es molesto.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al oír eso y tocó su vientre, sintiendo como su estómago se movía incesantemente pidiendo comida. Mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos intentando olfatear algo que le ayudase para calmar su hambre. Más no veía nada que quisiera y suspiró.

Dio un paso hasta que algo se posó en sus labios. Los abrió y pudo sentir como algo raspaba su lengua y salpicaba un poco sus colmillos. Quiso protestar, tenía un olor algo fuerte, pero no desagradable.

— ¿Qué es…?

— Muerde.

Obedeció. Sorprendiéndose al sentir que era pescado crudo. Bajó sus orejas mientras comía algo desganado.

— Esto le gustaba comer, ¿recuerdas? — preguntó, después de pasar el bocado rápidamente.

Sesshōmaru le miró parpadeando repetidas veces, ¿Recordaba los gustos que tenía su pequeño hijo?

Enarcó el ceño en una mueca. Y volvió a meter un poco el resto del cuerpo del pescado en la boca de Inuyasha. El hanyō lo tomó, rozando los dedos de su mano con los propios. Sintió un escalofrío y dio un mordisco algo brusco, causando que, por poco, mordiera a Sesshōmaru, por suerte apartó la mano a tiempo y siguió el paso.

— Y-Yo lo…

— Apresura el paso. No pararemos solo porque una tripa no pueda aguantarse en probar bocado.

— No es mi culpa. No comí cuando vine. Sabes cómo… soy, ¿no?

No recibió respuesta. Siguió comiendo el pescado y al acabarlo; miró las escamas, recordando los libros de sirenas de los humanos que leía al pequeño, cuando este, se interesaba en ellos. Sonrió, su hijo le había traído muchos recuerdos felices.

En vano quiso darle una niñez diferente a la suya, donde no fuera discriminado por ser demonio/humano —no había heredado sus orejas—, se parecía mucho a ellos, más a Sesshōmaru pero el pequeño nació con marcas violetas y no rojas como las del daiyōkai, ¿de dónde las habrá sacado?

Había heredado el cabello y color de ellos. El pequeñín lo tenía una parte lacio —arriba de la cabeza— y el otra sedoso —el resto de este—, siempre reía cuando lo peinaba para que no se le enredaran y él mismo jugaba con él.

Para su suerte, también, en las noches de luna llena, el niño no se convertía en un humano. Eso le alegraba, al parecer en su sangre no había indicios de mescla de humano/demonio, solo demonio/demonio.

— Hmp.

Ya habían pasado horas, y empezaba a oscurecer, por suerte llegaron a su destino, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos sintiendo como se transformaba.

Las energías gratas se fueron a poco mientras caminaba. Pero intentaba apresurarse cuando veía que se quedaba atrás del daiyōkai. No quería atrasarle y no quería hacer enojar al mayor.

El camino se había hecho más corto por una razón. Naraku se había estado escondiendo un poco, pero no muy cerca, de las tierras de Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban siguiendo su rastro.

Estaban a grandes kilómetros que pudieron recorrer por su "prisa de llegar" y por eso no tardaron mucho.

Adonde habían llegado era una colina llena de flores rojas y negras, Inuyasha les decía "higanbana"… eran hermosas a su parecer. Eran únicas, sus "pétalos" se encorvaban hacia adentro y eran algo delgadas entre sí.

— Siguen vivas.

Incrédulo, las miraba. No estaban marchitas, la tierra a su alrededor no estaba seca. Y ninguna tenía maleza en ellas.

— "Yo las cuido"

Dijo una voz en sus cabezas que los "demonios" pudieron distinguir. Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos y asintió, Inuyasha hizo una leve reverencia muy feliz.

— Gracias.

La voz no se distinguió más. Inuyasha suspiró y caminó entre las higanbana, con cuidado de no pisarlas. Una brisa algo fuerte rodeó su cuerpo, su cabello se movió entre su rostro, sintiéndolo un poco más pesado, segundos después, y cuando se dio cuenta, su cabello estaba lleno de flores distintas a las que estaban plantadas a su lado.

Rió un poco.

Tocó su cabeza sintiendo una corona de flores y se sonrojó cuando miró que Sesshōmaru tenía una parecida. Sesshōmaru notó su mirada, tocó su cabeza y al sentir ese "detalle" en ese lugar, gruñó pero no la quitó. Se la dejó y miró a Inuyasha.

Sus ojos se encontraron, mirando el iris contrario del otro. Sesshōmaru comenzó a caminar hacia Inuyasha sin despegar sus vistas. Al sentirle cerca, un sonrojo navegó las mejillas del menor. Cuando lo tuvo de frente, puso una mano sobre su pecho con el puño cerrado.

— Inuyasha / Sesshōmaru — susurraron al unísono.

Acercaron sus rostros, mirándose con el amor que una vez se profesaron abiertamente, y que ahora, lo hacían en sus mentes. Uno por creer que lo odiaba y el otro por creer él que siente repugnancia hacia sí.

Aunque lo negaran… necesitaban ese contacto que habían tenido hace poco, cuando Kagōme les había "interrumpido" al camino de su destino. Y aunque no quisieran, deberían hacerlo si querían cumplir con su "misión"

Cerraron sus ojos, sintiendo el aliento del contrario. Las respiraciones algo agitadas del menor y se oía el constante latido de su corazón. Cuando sintieron el toque en sus labios, ambas columnas recibieron una descarga eléctrica que les hizo respingar.

Inuyasha suspiró, abriendo sus labios, donde una lengua entró despacio en su boca. Reconociendo, hacía mucho —un siglo— que no le besaba con lengua y debía de haber cambiado, raramente, no era cierto, seguía igual, su olor, ese sabor embriagante que le encantaba.

Un gemido lo ahogó cuando unas garras se situaron en su cintura, hundiéndolas en su piel, por encima de la tela de ratas de fuego, fue empujada hacia adelante, encontrándose con la dura y firme de Sesshōmaru.

— ¡Umh!

Recibiendo la lengua ajena, la suya propia se empezó a frotar contra esta. Pasó sus brazos por la nuca del mayor, en un intento de profundizar más esa caricia, queriendo llegar a más, hasta el final. Aun sabiendo que no podía.

Sus salivas se entremezclaban, uno sintiendo un sabor dulce/simple y el otro al "repugnante" sabor del pescado, pero eso no le importó. Mechones traviesos de ambos cabellos se colaron por sus rostros, llegando a sus labios, accidentalmente, metiéndose en sus bocas.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo. Deslizó una de sus manos, de los hombros de Sesshōmaru por su cuello, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su "unión" y retiró suavemente esos cabellos, temblando cuando su pelo se deslizó en una sutil "caricia" por entre sus lenguas.

— ¡Uhm! ¡Sessh…Mhh!

Sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, sabiendo lo que significaba, entrelazaron sus manos y toda esa "energía" se pasó a ellas. Pensaron en el objeto que querían tener.

— "Tenemos que apurarnos, pero no quiero parar" — pensó Inuyasha. Tomando una bocanada de aire cuando le fueron liberados, por mínimos segundos, sus labios.

Una especie de llave echa de oro apareció entre sus manos. Señalaron hacia el escudo que les impedía entrar y este se abrió cuando una luz le tocó. Un pequeño agujero, y los "amantes" se separaron mirándose.

— ¿Aire?

Inuyasha asintió respirando pesadamente.

— Soy humano, soy más…

— Débil.

— ¡Sessh…!

Inuyasha protestó ante esa palabra. Sesshōmaru rió un poco y besó sus labios.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces?

— Solo camina.

— ¿Oh? — Inuyasha siguió caminando por la colina hasta que llegaron a la cima de esta. Se miraron a los ojos, y asintieron.

Clavaron sus garras en sus muñecas hasta que varias gotas de sangre empezaron a salir. Con los pies, Inuyasha había empezado a hacer una estrella donde un círculo encima le rodeaba, dejó caer varias gotas de sangre en ese lugar y Sesshōmaru hizo lo mismo.

Ambos retrocedieron sus pasos hasta que una luz empezó a brillar en donde la estrella estaba. Poco a poco fue tomando forma, se separó en dos "charcos", de allí empezaron a salir la forma de dos pies, hacia arriba se fueron formando piernas, así siguió hasta que finalmente se formó un cuerpo.

A la criatura le empezó a crecer una extensión algo gruesa y por decir, peluda que cayó en su espalda al suelo, cabellos largos parecidos a los de sus acompañantes; cayeron de su cabeza hacia al frente por tenerla ladeada hacia adelante. Terminaron de hacerlo hasta que quedaron en su espalda baja.

Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru sonrieron al ver como el "chico" levantaba su vista dejando ver sus ojos ambarinos, y una sonrisa pura de un "adolescente". Cerró sus ojos de repente y su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto hacia adelante. Ambos reaccionaron rápido y le atraparon. Le dieron vuelta y le acostaron boca arriba en el suelo.

— Bienvenido.

Inuyasha miró a su hijo desnudo.

— Debe de estar cansado, ¿no crees?

— ¿Trajiste la ropa?

— Sí, Sesshōmaru.

Ambos miraron al cuerpo inconsciente en sus regazos. Acariciaron ambas mejillas cada uno y se miraron a los ojos. Disfrutarían estos dias junto a ese chico. Que les unía la vida cuando se encontraban juntos… los tres.

Solo ellos.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando sus rostros empezaron a acercarse. Cerró sus ojos y él mismo se encargó de desaparecer el poco espacio que les separaba a sus rostros. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Sesshōmaru y gimió, al sentir una leve mordida de colmillo en su lengua.

Al separarse, Inuyasha sonrió y pegó sus frentes.

— Por mí no hay problema en que sigan.

Miraron al cuerpo en sus piernas y negaron en silencio al ver que esos ojos por fin se habían abierto.

— Y tú, ¿desde cuándo tan despierto que muerto?

Achinó los ojos, enarcando su ceño en una mueca.

— Acabo. Me encanta verles juntos.

"Juntos"

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Sesshōmaru, ahora que lo recordaba, se comportaba con Inuyasha como si todavía fueran pareja, como si nunca hubiera pasado ese incidente que le lastimo y le convirtió en el demonio despiadado sin sentimientos que era, y gruñó inconscientemente. Su hijo lo notó y se incorporó sentándose.

— ¿Pasa algo, Otousan?

Inuyasha se tensó ante esa pregunta.

¿Sesshōmaru no le había contado "eso" a su hijo?

Le miró inquisitivo y negó.

— No, no pasa nada.

— ¿Qué haremos estos días?

Incorporándose de un salto, el chico ofreció sus manos a sus padres. Los dos lo aceptaron, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo de felicidad debido a su hijo.

— Siempre tan emotivo, ¿no?

Él rió y asintió.

— Siempre, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta, Okasan?

— No, solo que…

— No es mujer.

Su hijo empezó a reír cuando su padre dijo eso.

— ¡Ya entiendo! ¿Es por eso?

— Algo así — respondió algo cohibido el hanyō — pero… no me molesta solo que… me siento un poco apenado.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dejo de llamarte así?

— Emh…

— No tenemos mucho tiempo con él, Inuyasha.

Aunque tuvieran una semana con su adorado hijo, ellos sentían que cada día pasaba muy rápido, y cuando menos se daban cuenta; ya era hora de la despedida. Y tenían esperar 364 días más para volver a verle. Y así se repetía el proceso, al igual como debían comportarse como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir?

— No sé, okasan, ¿al río? ¿A la montaña? ¿Con los lobos?

— ¿Lobos? ¿Por qué?

Cuando Inuyasha divisó un sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo, tuvo que contar hasta diez para poder aceptar. Odiaba a esa manada gracias al pulgoso de Kōuga.

— ¿Amor?

— ¡¿Q-Qué d-dices?! — se sobresaltó al oírle decir eso, ¿tan obvio era? Solo apartó su mirada algo sonrojado y mordió uno de sus labios — e-eso n-no es c-cierto.

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas, entonces?

— Y-Yo…

— Vístete primero, Ryūketsu — ordenó Sesshōmaru.

— ¿Eh? Sí, gracias.

Sesshōmaru le tendió unas vestimentas negras, parecidas a las suyas pero sin la armadura. Las flores en sus mangas y cuello eran blancas y el obi eran las mismas que las que él tenía, dorado con violeta. Cuando terminó de ponérselas, se adelantó al paso de sus padres, yendo por donde estos vinieron.

— ¡Vengan! ¡Ikimasho! ¡Okasan! ¡Otousan!

— ¿Okasan? ¿Enserio?

— Deberías de haberte acostumbrado.

— Cincuenta años, atrapado en el Goshimboku y no lo veo. Pero, me extraña el que no haya preguntado por qué no había venido estos años.

— Yo le conté.

Inuyasha miró sorprendido al daiyōkai. Observando cómo sus hebras plateadas se movían creando una danza en su espalda. Hundió sus labios en su boca conteniendo un sollozo de felicidad-no-duradera.

— "Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que disfrutar el pequeño tiempo que tendré con ellos. Juntos, portándonos como si yo nunca… hubiera… m-matado"

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Debía de pensar en cómo disfrutar su compañía mientras podía.

— ¡Ryū! ¡Sesshōmaru!

Pero… ¿y él, qué? Prácticamente le estaban dejando solo mientras Sesshōmaru hablaba con su hijo, sin acordarse de su existencia. Su hijo ante su llamado volteó a ver y le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Apúrate, okasan!

— ¡Deja de decirme así!

Ryūketsu pareció meditarlo y después gritó:

— ¡Vamos, oba chan!

Sesshōmaru rió a carcajadas cuando oyó eso. Inuyasha siempre hacia un adorable puchero cuando le llamaban "mamá", prácticamente lo era, Inuyasha fue el que había dado a luz.

— ¡Ya verás, niño malcriado!

— ¡Cuidado con la espalda, abuelo!

— ¡Ven aquí!

— ¡Atrápame, si puedes!

El daiyōkai solo miraba como los dos se correteaban entre ellos. Se le era difícil no reír al ver la escena. Con Ryūketsu se le era difícil no reír. Todos los buenos recuerdos que le guardaba en su corazón; era con Inuyasha y su hijo… jugando.

— ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

— ¡Si es que lo logras! ¡Eh!

— ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ryūketsu!

— ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡Otousan, auxilio!

— ¡No seas tramposo! ¡Ven aquí!

— ¡No!

Inuyasha casi tropieza cuando su hijo freno de golpe. Respiraba agitado debido a que habían corrido por una larga distancia. Miró como Sesshōmaru se acercaba hacia ellos con lentitud y sin prisas.

— ¿Ryūketsu? ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay alguien aquí, quiero que se vayan esos humanos. No los quiero aquí.

Le miró sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

.

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Oh, Ryūke… se nota que tiene celos.

Espero no tener ningún error, si, sí... agradecería que me lo dijeran... tengo un pedido, ¿Qué cosas se les ocurren que harán ellos? ¿Adonde quieren o se le ocurre que vayan? Sinceramente, en eso, yo estoy en blanco... ¡Sugerencias! ¡Onegai!


	7. Capítulo 7: Celo territorial

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

¡Ahhh! Que bien se siente volver. Aunque no tardé mucho, ¿verdad?

No me extrañaron, ¿verdad? —desanimada—.

¿Qué les pareció el que haya metido al hijo de Inuyasha?

Así, no como fantasma… si no con un cuerpo físico, —por decirlo—.

Creo que voy a meter a Kōuga también. Ya les tengo historia, aquí — se señala la cabeza — en mi cabecita. El cómo se conocieron no lo diré… aun.

—

¿Por qué creen que Ryūketsu se portó así?

¿Pasará algo?

 ** _(.-*-.)_**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Celo territorial._**

 ** _(.-*-.)_**

Celos de territorio.

Siempre había sido así de pequeño. Ningún humano podía entrar a las tierras de su padre o se ponía arisco y empezaba a gruñir. Olfateó el aire y se masajeó el tabique de la nariz al percibir a _los_ dueños, en un suspiro negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué se vayan?

— Quiero que se vayan. Nadie puede entrar aquí, ningún tonto humano puede entrar a mi hogar. Quiero que se larguen, ¡Ahora!

Su respiración se volvía agitada a propósito. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar. Si no quería que en ese lugar corriera sangre; debía echar a los intrusos de ese lugar. Agarró a Ryūketsu del brazo cuando vio que él se preparaba para correr y _cazar._

— Espera, Ryūke.

— ¡Quiero que se vayan! — Ese rugido, le había asustado, cada respiración que soltaba parecía un gruñido — ¡Quiero que se larguen! ¡No los quiero aquí!

— ¡Ryūketsu!

Ni ante el llamado de su _Otousan_ había reaccionado. Seguía portándose arisco y su mirada se había posado cerca de donde estaban ellos. Los tres dirigieron su mirada en ese lugar minuciosamente. Los _mayores_ enarcaron el ceño en una mueca y se miraron entre sí.

— Si no lo haces tú… — dijo en tono de amenaza el daiyōkai.

— "Lárguense" — era lo único que el chico se decía.

Preocupado por una mala reacción que fuera a tener su _cachorro,_ Inuyasha impidió el paso a su hijo colocándose frente a él. Colocó sus manos en su pecho y ante eso, Ryūketsu le volvió a ver "sumiso". Parpadeó varias veces y le sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

— Cálmate. No pasa nada.

— P-Pero, Okasan… no quiero estén aquí.

— Lo sé. Déjamelo a mí, ¿sí?

El menor hizo un puchero con su rostro, pero al final aceptó y se fue con su padre. Giró sobre sus talones y dio un salto a los árboles que tenía cerca. En silencio se fue acercando hasta quedar detrás de ellos. Bajó sin que le oyeran y tocó el hombro de uno de ellos para cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿Quién es él?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y eso no te incumbe Shippō… — miró a la miko en un gesto de reproche — Kagōme, ¿Qué quieres? Te había dicho que no nos siguieras. Te lo había advertido.

— Solo queríamos ver que te pasaba, Inuyasha. Estábamos preocupados.

— ¿En serio? — Tuvo que contar mentalmente para no estallar de lo furioso que se encontraba — Lárguense.

— Pero Inuyasha…

— ¡Calla, Sango! ¡Necesito que se vayan! ¡No pueden estar aquí! ¡¿Qué no pueden dejarme solo por alguna maldita vez?! ¡Quiero que nos dejen en paz a mí, a Sesshōmaru y a mi hijo! ¡Quiero que…! — Se odió con toda su alma cuando dijo eso, ¡Genial! — "Qué va. Ya lo dije" — pensó indignado. Notó como sus amigos le miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿Por qué tan sorprendidos, idiotas?

— ¿Hijo? ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Tan joven y con hijo?

— Creo que… no… imposible… la madre… ¿eres tú…Inuyasha? — un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al oír el comentario / balbuceo del monje — ¿eres…?

— Sí, si lo soy, ¿contento?

— Pero… y ¿el padre?

— Eso no les incumbe. Ni menos a ti, Kagōme. Lárguense, mientras más tiempo están aquí, más peligro corren sus vidas. Ryūketsu es muy celoso cuando nota que hay humanos en el territorio de su padre. Y hará lo que sea posible por sacarlos, no importa si es matándolos. Así que, se tienen que ir.

— ¿Inuyasha? — El kitsune subió a sus hombros y se sentó en este. Inuyasha le miró con el ceño fruncido — Pero… ¿este no es el territorio de Sesshōmaru? Digo… ¿estas no son sus tierras? ¿Si tú eres la madre y dices que él es celoso con respectivo a las tierras de su padre, Sesshōmaru no…?

— Muy inteligente — respondió Inuyasha con sarcasmo en su voz, cortándole la pregunta. Apartó su mirada y roló los ojos — en verdad, necesito que se vayan. Mi hijo es muy posesivo con su territorio. Si no quieren morir… lárguense.

— ¿Por qué?

— Niña ignorante… — resopló el hanyō — ¡Ya les dije por qué! Ahora… ¡Váyanse!

— Pero… queremos conocerle — opinó Kagōme. Sus amigos la vieron y luego entre ellos, negaron con la cabeza y con disimulo; retrocedieron hasta quedar lejos. No estaban de acuerdo con eso. Si era hijo de Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha, ¿Cómo será en su temperamento? ¿Igual o peor?

— Buena elección — murmuró el hanyō.

— Por favor, Inuyasha. Queremos conocerle, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— No, no y no, ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Siéntate!

El fuerte golpe que ocasionó el cuerpo de Inuyasha al impactar contra el suelo se escuchó a diez kilómetros a la redonda. Y de seguro… inclusive más. Kagōme se había enojado y sus puños estaban apretados.

— ¡Ouch! — Inuyasha pudo oír como alguien se acercaba corriendo, intuyendo quien era; se levantó de un solo impulso y con poca fuerza le soltó una cachetada a la chica — ¡¿Qué te pasa, Kagōme?! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿Mi madre?! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Eres un insolente! — gritó la miko, sobándose la mejilla. Que en segundos; se le había puesto algo amoratada — ¡No me pegues! Eres un niño insolente.

— Soy mayor que tú por más de doscientos años.

— ¿Y? Eres un idiota, Inuyasha. Uno intentando preocuparse por ti y…

— ¡Okasan! ¿Estás Bien?

— Sí, Ryū. No pasa nada.

Inuyasha miró a su hijo algo asustado, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera para que se calmara y no cometiera una _estupidez._ De pequeño había sido muy impulsivo, y ahora, viendo como le había pegado una humana… seguro la atacaría cuando quisiera.

— Y tú — el chico se volteó hacia Kagōme. Asustándola, retrocedió sus pasos mientras sentía su labio inferior temblar, se parecía mucho a Sesshōmaru, incluso en la mirada que le dirigía a los demás con indiferencia — ¿Por qué le pegaste?

— B-Bueno, Ehm, y-yo…

— ¡Lárgate!

— Y tú, ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Kagōme, intentando fingir indiferencia, a pesar de saber quién era. Era obvio, el parecido a Inuyasha y a Sesshōmaru era evidente. El demonio sonrió por su ignorancia, tornó sus ojos rojos apropósito y mostró sus colmillos abriendo su boca, quedó satisfecho; cuando ella cayó al suelo atemorizada.

— Ryūketsu, déjala — ordenó el hanyō. Miró divertido como el aludido hacia un puchero por "quitarle la diversión" — No la mates, no se lo merece. Creo haberte dicho que lo haría yo.

— ¡Ow!

Se preparó para cualquier rabieta que su hijo llegara a hacer, pero para su sorpresa, solo se encogió de hombros. Dándose la vuelta abrazó a su okasan.

— Otousan nos espera, ¡Vamos!, ya quiero irme.

— ¿Adonde?

— ¡Adonde sea! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¿Recuerdas?

Su sonrisa se congeló y bajó su mirada. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su hijo le llevara adonde quisiera, aunque no se dio cuenta de la mirada petrificante que Ryūketsu le mandó a Kagōme.

— Malparida — le dijo en silencio el chico.

Corrieron hasta llegar a Sesshōmaru, quien les esperaba apoyado en un árbol lejos de donde estaban esos tontos humanos. Se descruzó de brazos, acomodándose la estola. Atrajo hacia sí a Inuyasha y besó su mejilla.

Su hijo dio una pequeña risa cuando notó un rubor en las mejillas de su madre.

— Si esa humana vuelve… ten por seguro que será la última vez que la veras, ¿oíste? — susurró Sesshōmaru en tono amenazador.

— S-Sesshōmaru.

— Solo es una advertencia. No quero ninguna interrupción mientras Ryūketsu está aquí.

— Yo tampoco.

Una voz les interrumpió.

— Me encantan estas escenas.

— ¿Cuándo no? — Respondió Sesshōmaru con indiferencia — ¿Cuándo no te encantan? — guiñó un ojo al menor y este asintió.

— Nunca dejará de encantarme, se ven tan lindos juntos.

Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, Inuyasha suspiró.

— No lo creo. Yo soy feo.

— Hum, que mala autoestima, okasan.

— ¿Por qué? Es cierto.

Cuando su mentón fue levantado por una garra, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban carmines. Solo se encogió de hombros y desvió su rostro.

— Y-Ya b-basta. E-Es cierto, y-yo no soy… l-lindo.

— ¿No? — Inuyasha negó — ¿Entonces como dirás que un daiyōkai tan _guapo_ se enamoró de ti? Okasan, no digas que eres feo, eso no es cierto — Sesshōmaru negó al oír el elogio de su hijo.

— B-Bueno…

— Se está haciendo tarde — anunció Ryūketsu — ¿Podemos dormir cerca del riachuelo? El que queda cerca de la cascada.

Ambos mayores se miraron al rostro y asintieron.

— Claro que sí.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Soltaron un suspiro antes de separarse, ¿acaso nunca se le acababan las energías? Era sorprendente como podía correr de aquí y allá sin cansarse, por lo menos para Inuyasha era eso. Caminaron tras su hijo… percibiendo como este estaba ¿nervioso?, restaron importancia a eso.

Inuyasha pudo sentir como la mano de Sesshōmaru agarró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Cerró su mano, correspondiendo el gesto y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del mayor mientras miraba al hiperactivo de su hijo.

 ** _—_** ** _| POV Ryūketsu |—_**

Es raro estar de vuelta con mi okasan. Habían pasado muchos años desde que lo había visto. Por cómo me había dicho Otousan, él estuvo atrapado en un enorme árbol por culpa de una sacerdotisa por muchos años.

¿Cómo se pudo liberar?

Esa era mi incógnita. Mi duda y, siento que es una respuesta que, creo, no va a llegar a mí. Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero no me romperé la cabeza.

Aun así, solo podía salir si quien lo hubiera sellado allí lo… ¿liberara? Y… al pasar de los años, ella debería de estar muerta. Eso creo yo. Los humanos no son muy duraderos y se creen los universos del mundo cuando, tan solo son un suspiro en el tiempo. Nacen, crecen, envejecen y… mueren. Así, sin más.

No duran mucho. Los demonios, a pesar de que todos creen que no tenemos sentimientos, podemos sentir, podemos amar, llorar, hasta hacer cosas que no queremos pero debemos hacer… y créanme, lo que hice a mi okasan cuando tuve cinco años… hace que me arrepienta. Lo estoy, la culpa me consume, pero no puedo hacer nada ya.

Estoy muerto y todo es por mi culpa. El cuerpo físico que tengo es como una ilusión, pero una ilusión que se toca, que siente y percibe, aunque muchos piensen que no. No pregunten como es que puedo hacerlo… solo soy yo y ya.

— Yo y ya. Nada más.

Y… No puedo contarle, me da miedo. Sé que ellos ya no están juntos a pesar de que quieren ocultármelo… es inútil, los olores en sus pieles y ropas los delatan. Ellos dos huelen a humanos. Mi Otousan a una cachorra… ¿niña? Y mi okasan a una maldita miko, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren ocultármelo? No me importa saberlo, sé que ellos todavía se aman, y a pesar de estar separados, ellos dos se comportan como si nada pasara cuando estoy con ellos.

Al igual que yo amo a alguien… mi corazón no ha muerto, sigue vivo pero "suspendido" Es como si estuviera en otro cuerpo pero eso no importa ya.

Suspiré.

Yo a él lo amo, pero la última vez que lo vi, nos peleamos. Terminé diciendo muchas cosas hirientes y sé que debe odiarme. Conociéndole, él quiere deshacerse de esos recuerdos que tiene conmigo. Sé que él malinterpreto esas palabras que le dije como un "lo nuestro se acabó" o un "ya no te amo" él es o era así.

Aunque, me encuentro algo nervioso. Cuando no estaba jugando o pasándola de maravilla con mi familia… yo me escapaba e iba a encontrarme con él. Eso era antes. No sé cómo reaccionará ahora que he vuelto.

Creo que no por mucho. Quiero despedirme… los del consejo o… en realidad, no sé cómo se llaman, ellos han elegido que hacer conmigo ya. Quieren mandar mi alma a algún cuerpo, dicen que morí a una edad muy temprana para un cachorro. Son demonios pero es como si ellos controlaran las almas de los yōkais, daiyōkai o hanyō. Pero… no quiero, yo quiero seguir con ellos. Con mi okasan, mi Otousan y si lo logro… con él.

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que no se les haya cansado la vista al leer los pensamientos de Ryūketsu. Sobre lo de es su culpa, ¿quieren que les explique o están conformes con lo que van leyendo? (¿Será spoiler?)

(Jeje) No sé si cumpla con otro Mpreg. A pesar de que está como "advertencia"… lo había puesto por Ryūketsu.

Acabo de acordarme de tu comentario, ángeles-sama 99, me puse a reír, jajaja.

Otra cosa… sé que Sesshōmaru no ríe ni sonríe… pero él se comporta así por Ryūketsu. Ama a su hijo, siempre lo ha hecho. A Sesshōmaru le gusta pasar el tiempo con él… así que, cuando está con Ryū… siempre se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado. E ignora las peleas que constantemente tienen, en su mente y en el pasado. —por si pensaron en eso—.

¿Por qué creen que se comporta así con Inuyasha? Porque lo ama, aunque no quiere admitirlo. Aunque quiere olvidar ese sentimiento… no puede. (Eso lo dijo en el primer capítulo, ¿no?)

Así que… no me reprochen por poner que ríe, o que sonríe, mínimo. Además… los cortos / largos besos que le da… son muestras de cariño que siempre le mostraba hacía más de 106 años (que es lo que tiene Ryūketsu… o ¿era más? Nop, eran 106)


	8. Intermedio

– ¿Hijo? – llamó Inuyasha un tanto preocupado notar que su hijo se notaba decaído. Ryuketsu ni siquiera respondió, solo asintió – ¿Estás bien?

– Si, okasan. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Solo estaba... ehm... pensando.

– ¿Si tu lo dices?

"– Sé que no les puedo mentir. Saben que no estoy bien, me conocen demasiado como para creer que yo este decaído por nada, así no más. Nadie lo hace, solo un bipolar... y yo no lo soy. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. No puedo sentirme feliz; con tan solo pensar que ''él'' ya no me quiere. Que ya no quiere estar conmigo –"

– Hemos llegado.

El menor levantó a vista al oír a su otousan hablar. Miró con nostalgia el lugar, paseándola por esta, demasiados recuerdos llegaron a su mente. A este lugar había venido en los últimos cincuenta y cinco años. Cinco con sus padres, y los otros cincuenta con su padre nada más.

"– Otousan, ¿que ha pasado con Okasan? ¿ya no me quiere? – preguntó un cachorro / fantasma de cría, que aparentaba doce años. Su padre solo negó y le miró. Acarició su cabecita y le contó lo que había pasado con él... dejando a su hijo; un tanto sorprendido y algo preocupado"

"– Extraño mucho a Okasan – masculló el chico de ''quince años'' abrazando a su otousan. Pudo oír un gruñido de frustración y al ver al Daiyokai; notó un brillo de melancolía en sus ojos. Los dos lo extrañaban. Lo sabía. Quería ir con él"

"– ¿Aquí es donde okasan ha estado? – habían ido a visitar al hanyo a petición de Ryuketsu ese mismo año. Iba detrás de su otousan algo nervioso.

Cuando miró un ''destello" rojo capturado y algo que, a lo lejos parecía un color blanco, y se ondulaba con la, algo fuerte, brisa veraniega; corrió hacia el Goshimboku, dejando a su padre anonadado. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al ver a su okasan

– ¿Oka... okasan? – tímidamente tocó su mejilla, su mano la deslizó hacía abajo sintiendo la textura de su traje – ¿eh? Okasan – en un suspiro; abrazó a su madre – por favor, despierta. Te extraño mucho, despierta, onegai – quiso pegar más a su cuerpo el de su madre, pero al notar que algo punzaba su pecho; se retractó.

La flecha.

Ese maldito objeto que le tenía cautivo. Que le tenía apresado, por estar clavado en su pecho. Quiso quitarlo pero al intentarlo; una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, causando que quitara su mano.

– Mierda.

– ¿Ryuketsu?

– ¿Otousan? Quiero que este con nosotros. Quiero que despierte. Lo extraño mucho – se giró y abrazó a su padre. Empezó a sollozar más fuerte, su pecho se oprimía. Le encantaba pasarla con su otousan pero... no era lo mismo sin su oka...

– Igual yo – Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha. Sus garras habían crecido más y su cabello cubría casi toda la parte de los ojos. Se acercó al hanyo y con sus garras corto sus mechones, dejándolos mas cortos – pero ella está muerta – finalizó, mirando como el viento se llevaba los cabellos que se encontraban en sus garras"

Parpadeó varias veces al sentir una mano en su hombro. Negó en silencio; cortando la

pregunta que no había sido pronunciada. Bajó su mirada y limpió la pequeña lágrima que había querido resbalar por su mejilla.

– ¿Ryuke?

– Perdón.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ryuke? – Inuyasha se sobresaltó al ver como su hijo le abrazaba de improvisto. Correspondió el gesto y acarició la cabecita del menor – ¿Estás bien? ¿Porque lloras?

– Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Okasan... te quiero, te quiero... a ambos.

Inuyasha sonrió conmovido. Agarró a su hijo de los hombros y lo separó de su cuerpo, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y besó su nariz.

– Yo también los quiero... a ambos. Pero, ¿Porqué tan de pronto? ¿A que viene eso?

Ryuketsu miró a su padre. Le sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha.

– Todos los años íbamos a visitarte. Cuando venía a visitarles... le pedía a Otosan que me llevara contigo. Te abrazaba... pero no era lo mismo si esa cosa en tu pecho me lo impedía.

– Ryuke – besó su frente y volvió a corresponder el abrazo – ya estoy aquí. No me iré. Soy... libre. Estaré contigo siempre, lo prometo – el menor asintió.


	9. Capítulo 9: Revelaciones y sufrimiento

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR:_**

 _No sé qué decir… mejor solo me callo y los dejo leer._

 _Lamento haber tardado pero era porque estaba escribiendo dos historias más._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 8: Revelaciones y… sufrimiento._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _|—| POV Ryūketsu |—|_**

 **.**

 **..**

Me había atormentado con pensamientos y recuerdos muy parecidos a los que había tenido antes. Mi okasan ya había empezado a preocuparse al ver que no me soltaba del abrazo que yo le dí. Él, después de arrodillarse conmigo; colocó mi cabeza en su regazo y acarició mi cabello. Había escondido mi rostro en su estómago, por lo que mis sollozos eran medio acallados por su ropa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Las caricias en mi cabello me reconfortaban, y desde no hacía mucho mi otosan había empezado a pasar su mano por mi espalda haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando estuve seguro de que mis padres estaban durmiendo profundamente, me separé de ellos. Okasan entre las piernas de mi Otousan, y él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el pecho con los brazos, se me hacía una escena tan hermosa, ojalá pudiera apreciarla para siempre. Pero… no todo era para siempre, y me tenía que resignar a verlos por este poco tiempo.

Besé la frente de mi _madre,_ y me levanté. Aspiré el aroma del bosque e intenté encontrar su olor. Faltaron tres caladas para lograrlo.

 _¡Estaba cerca! ¡Qué alegría!_

De un salto me monté a un árbol y salte de uno en uno hasta sentir su aroma más fuerte cada vez. Mi corazón rebotaba contra mi pecho. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Más guapo? No. Imposible, aunque no le gana a mi otosan. Reí un poco. Dejé de saltar a cinco árboles de donde se hallaba, o por lo menos de donde capté su olor.

¿Una cueva cerca del río?

Parpadee varias veces. Minuciosamente me acerqué a la entrada. Crucé mis brazos cerca de mi pecho y me preparé para dar el primer paso y acercarme a él. Quería disculparme, necesito que me perdone, ya no quiero que esté enojado conmigo, porque lo está, lo sé.

— Mi linda Kagōme, ¿Qué pasa?

— Hay, joven Kōuga.

¿Mi linda Kagōme? ¿Eh? ¿J-Joven K-Kōuga?

Paré de caminar inmediatamente y me escondí detrás de una roca para escucharles, ¿Quién estaba con MI Kōuga? ¿Y porque él le habló así? Enarqué el ceño en una mueca.

Él la estaba consolando, ella lloraba, se notaba, el olor de sus lágrimas llegaban a mis fosas nasales, y sus sollozos eran débiles pero se podían oír con claridad. Llevé las manos a mi boca para no gritar, soy muy impulsivo, lo acepto, y de mi garganta quiso salir un rugido de celos.

— I-Inuyasha.

¿Okasan?

— ¿Qué te ha hecho ese perro pulgoso, hermosa Kagōme? ¿Te ha lastimado?

¿Hermosa? Esperen… ha dicho ¿hermosa? ¿Por qué le dijo así?

N-No, no es lo que creo que pienso que es, ¿verdad?

Asomé mi cabeza por la roca, agradezco el que esté oscuro y que justo en este momento; una lluvia haya empezado a caer, por lo que, a mi amado se le será difícil percibirme. Por suerte, estaba demasiado lejos de mis padres y de seguro; a ellos les llegaba una llovizna.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, y pude percibir y ver mejor en la oscuridad. Divisé como Kōuga le dirigía una mirada compasiva a la chica que se encontraba en su pecho abrazándole mientras lloraba. Él la abrazaba devuelta, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y frotaba, con su mano, la espalda de ella.

— N-No, I-Inuyasha no me ha h-hecho nada —; sollozó ella.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras, mi amada Kagōme?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando él dijo eso. Me levanté de un salto y retrocedí intentando, sin éxito, no hacer ruido. Solo Kōuga me escuchó y al verme se sorprendió al igual que yo. Miré a quien tenía en brazos para volver a mirarle a él.

¿Por qué?

Fue la pregunta silenciosa que mis labios pudieron pronunciar. Me encontraba decepcionado, esas palabras solo son MÍAS. Solo a mí me las había dicho. Bajé mi mirada y llevé mis manos a mis labios.

— ¿Pasa algo, joven Kōuga?

Ella se levantó, sacudió sus ropas, se limpió los ojos y me miró.

— Lamento si — carraspee — si he interrumpido algo. Yo — miré hacia atrás, seguía cayendo la lluvia. Odio el agua, no soy gato pero la odio. Y no puedo estar aquí… — mejor me voy — salí corriendo de ese lugar, justo en el momento en que mis lágrimas habían empezado a salir.

Había llegado a… no sé dónde. Estaba algo lejos, el olor de mis padres apenas si lo percibía gracias a la lluvia que había caído, y el olor de Kōuga se había entremezclado con no sé qué. Estaba sentado en una roca, con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas y mi mentón apoyado en mis rodillas.

Mirando a la nada. Al césped que se encontraba al frente de mí, no. A las flores que se movían con la brisa veraniega, tampoco. O… al lindo demonio que se venía acercando por delante, me… ¿eh? ¿Demonio?

Me levanté de un salto y le miré asustado.

— ¿K-Kōuga?

— Ryūketsu.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces a-aquí?

— El que nos hayamos encontrado en la cueva no fue una coincidencia — acató, acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedía por inercia pero un maldito árbol me lo siguió impidiendo después. Cerré mis ojos cuando un brazo pasó al lado de mi cara, dando un fuerte golpe en el tronco al lado de mi cabeza — ¿verdad? No fue ninguna coincidencia. Tú ya sabías que yo estaba allí. Me habías olido.

— K-Kōuga… — no podía decir nada, lo único que podía decir era su nombre. Ahora que lo veo más cerca… se ha puesto más guapo… si es que eso es posible. Su cabello no brillaba tan lindo la última vez que lo vi, ¿Cuándo sus colmillos se habían puesto más blancos? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto más musculoso? ¡Joder! ¡Está más hermoso!

— Pensé que ya no querrías volver a verme — susurró en mi oído. Jadee sorprendido, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? — Pensé que ya no me amabas — ladee mi cabeza buscando su mirada. Cuando la encontré ¡Diablos! Me quedé hipnotizado en sus hermosos ojos.

Empecé a hiperventilar. Respirando pesadamente, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Quiero besarle, esos labios rojos siento que me llaman pero… ¡No! ¡Contrólate!... pero, no puedo… yo necesito…

— Lamento haberte dicho… — su garra en mis labios me cayó. Besé su dedo y como un parpadeo abrí y cerré los ojos — Kōuga, yo...

— Shhh — ese sonido que siempre venía acompañado de un sonido parecido a un silbido, vino "acompañado" de algo más, un delicioso pero corto beso en mis labios, quise más que eso y busqué de nuevo su boca —. Ryūke, mi amor, no te exaltes… comprendo que te hayas molestado conmigo, pero… sabes que soy muy celoso y verte con…

— Solo porque hablaba con Ginta no era para que te enfadaras — le interrumpí en un puchero inconsciente — además… yo también soy así, Kōuga. Sé que no debí haber dicho eso… me había pasado.

Kōuga se volvió a acercar a mi oído donde lamió un poco. Mi espalda se arqueó pegando mi pecho contra el suyo. Le abracé acercándolo más a mí, y pegué nuestras frentes. Froté mi rostro contra el suyo, rozando nuestras narices y nuestros labios. Empecé a bajarlos, dando pequeños y cortos besos hasta llegar a su cuello.

Olfatee, quería sentir su agradable olor. Siempre me había gustado su aroma. Era un tipo de mezcla de peras con rosas… pero ahora había un problema… tenía un olor impregnado, otro que no era el suyo… ni siquiera el mío.

Me separé de él empujándole, ¿Por qué tenía que haberla abrazado?

— ¡¿Cuántas veces has estado con esa humana?! — exploté de rabia y celos de repente. Soy muy celoso, lo sé, y ya lo había dicho, pero aparte de eso, soy muy posesivo. Ese maldito olor está impregnado en él, el aroma de esa chica, en su cuerpo… hablando de eso, me pica la nariz… ¿Qué se echa esa humana?

— ¿D-De qué h-hablas? — sabía, por el temblor de su voz, que se había sorprendido y asustado ante mi repentina reacción — ¿A qué te refieres con estar con ella?

— ¡Hablo de que todo tu cuerpo huele a ella! ¡Le estuviste coqueteando! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Le estuviste abrazando! ¡Le intentaste… besar! — me duele que haya echo eso pero no puedo odiarlo —. Kōuga — gemí lastimero.

¿Se hacía el tonto o es que lo era?

— ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Kagōme?

— _Me cago_ en Kagōme — respondí. Apreté mis puños, ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetearle a alguien cuando salía conmigo? Sé que estábamos peleados pero no era razón para que estuviera coqueteando con otro demonio o… humano. Acaso, ¿ya no me amaba? ¿Ya no sentía nada por mí?

Bajé mi mirada apartándola de la suya y crucé mis dedos.

— Mejor me voy, adiós, Kōuga.

— Pe, pero… Ryūketsu.

— En serio, yo ya me voy — me di media vuelta e intenté saltar al maldito árbol que me había impedido escapar antes, pero al intentarlo… unos fuertes brazos me rodearon atrapando los míos propios. No quería pelear más, ni siquiera forcejee por soltarme…. Ladee mi cabeza para no verle.

— Ryūketsu.

Siempre me había encantado cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios. Aunque en estos momentos no podía sentir esas mariposas en mi estómago que siempre revoloteaban cuando me mostraba afecto o cuando me besaba.

Pasé saliva.

Sentí su mentón apoyado en el hombro contrario de donde se encontraba mi estola o _fluffy,_ me removí un poco incómodo, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y mi _cosa peluda_ estaba apresada entre nuestros cuerpos. Ladee mi cabeza sin que me quedara más remedio que esconder mi rostro entre _fluff-fluff._

— Ryūketsu, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

— ¡No! — Canturree —: Me encanta que mi novio se ande _ofreciendo_ a cualquier humano o demonio, impregnando el olor en su cuerpo sabiendo que está saliendo con alguien… es algo estupendo, ¿sabías? Saber que anda como un solterón cuando en realidad no es cierto — no sé si él era tan idiota para no entender que era sarcasmo todo lo que acabo de decir.

— Pensé que ya no me amabas. Amor, necesito hablar contigo.

Sin soltarme; Kōuga caminó hacia atrás, obligándome a mí a hacerlo con él. Cuando nuestros pies desnudos —aunque él tuviera _piel_ que le cubrieran los suyos— tocaron una gran piedra, Kōuga giró mi cuerpo, quedando de cara a él.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mis hombros los sentía algo tensos, debido a que sus garras las tenía en ese lugar. Podía sentir mis ojos llorosos…

— K-Kōuga, en serio, me quiero ir. No quiero estar contigo.

— Déjame hablar, ¿sí? — dude un momento pero asentí — gracias. Quiero que vengas conmigo. A un lugar en el que podamos hablar mejor.

— Espera, Kō… — sentía una presencia cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me separé de él y olfatee el aire, ¡Hay, no! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No que estaban dormidos? Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando… es muy inoportuno.

— Tienes que irte, Kōuga _._

— ¿Qué? No, Ryūke, necesitamos…

— Arreglar esto, lo sé. Y… — se acercaban algo lento pero sabía que en pocos momentos nos verían — Kōuga, en primera, me disculpo por haberte gritado y… por haberte dicho cosas horribles, pero ahora no podemos hablar, entiende. Y la segunda… para que no pienses que no quiero estar contigo — suspiré, hablaba atropellado, las palabras salían por si solas, y esperaba que mi amado entendiera.

— Ryūke…

— Por favor, déjame hablar — no, no, no, esto era malo. A este paso ya no puedo explicarle. Están demasiado cerca, sus olores los puedo distinguir fácilmente. Retrocedí mis pasos hasta quedar algo alejado de él, miré hacia atrás.

— ¿Ryūketsu? ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

No, ¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo de allí, y al ver que intentaba perseguirme, negué y golpee mi frente con mi mano.

— Por favor, no me sigas, Kōuga. No quiero que me sigas, por favor… yo…

Él entendió, creo. Pude oír como susurró mi nombre con un tono de decepción y dolor. ¡No! lo está malinterpretando, pero no puedo decirle, no puedo explicar ahora. Seguí corriendo hasta alejarme de él. Sus presencias cambiaron de rumbo y una de ellas se empezó a acercar rápidamente a mí.

La _presencia_ de _mi_ Kōuga desapareció de mi rastro. Paré de correr, algo jadeante. Tallé mis ojos intentando quitar los rastros de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Volvió a malinterpretar mis palabras, eso no es bueno… ¡Maldita sea! Quería gritar pero no podía o llamaría la atención de muchos.

— ¡¿Ryūketsu?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿O-Okasan? Y-Yo, ehm, b-bueno…

Por favor, denme ideas. No quiero mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decirle que salgo con un demonio que pertenece al _Clan de los Lobos._ Siendo nosotros la de los perros, últimos, creo.

— ¿Ryūketsu?

— ¡Otosan! Por favor, ayúdame — pedí, escondiéndome detrás de su cuerpo. Sabe a qué me refería, él ya lo sabe… pero, a mi okasan no puedo decirle. Él no lo aceptará, lo sé.

A pesar de estar en el _mundo de los muertos_ puedo ver a mi okasan y a mi otosan, así como puedo comunicarme también con ellos. Por lo que deben saber que he visto que _estos dos_ no están juntos, he visto las peleas casi a muerte que han tenido, y me duele… pero ellos pueden volver a enamorarse ahora. Eso quiero, y espero.

Inconscientemente, llevé mi vista al brazo que antes había sido cortado de mi padre. Suspiré.

— ¿Ayudarte?

— Sí, ya sabes… _con aquello._

— Ah, aquello. Inuyasha… Ryūketsu, en estos últimos años que no has estado con nosotros ha estado saliendo con un demonio del clan de los lobos.

¿No podía soltarlo más despacio o por lo menos más suave? Me di una palmada mental en la frente. ¡Que poco tacto! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

Aunque no debo de sorprenderme, ¿Qué esperaba de mi otosan?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lobos?!

Tenía miedo a la mueca que había compuesto su rostro. Tenía miedo de saber cómo iba a reaccionar… Kōuga y mi okasan se odiaban, siempre peleaban y lo sabía. No creo que lo vaya a aceptar.

— Solo porque odies a los lobos por la culpa de esa miko; no quiere decir que tengas que odiar a K… — tapé mis labios fuertemente. Parpadee varias veces cuando otosan se quitó del frente de mí. El aura que empezaba a emanar de mi okasan me empezaba a asustar, y ya lo estaba, a que sí.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? — debí de quedarme callado, no debí haber dicho eso. La idea era solo decir que salía con alguien y a que clan pertenecía, pero no era con quien yo estaba, y a quien le pertenecía… mi corazón… no, no, no y no — ¡No! ¡No lo acepto!

— Pe, pero… — intenté volver a esconderme detrás de mi padre, pero él se colocó al lado de mi okasan. No me atreví a dar un paso, solo retroceder —. O-Okasan.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡No lo acepto! — volvió a gritarme — maldito Kōuga. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinarme el día? Cuando puedo ser feliz y… tiene que… ¡Arghhhh!

— Inuyasha.

— ¿No me digas que tú estás de acuerdo con eso? — preguntó en un reproche a mi otosan cruzándose de brazos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de decepción que iba creciendo poco a poco.

— No.

— ¿Ves?

— Y-Yo, yo… ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No puedes…!

Intenté replicar. Si en verdad me aman; tienen que dejarme amar a mí también. Ellos me miraron fijamente con superioridad.

— ¡Ryūketsu! — gritaron ambos al unísono. Caí sentado de trasero al suelo debido a la impresión. Les miré a los dos asustado, era la primera vez que me gritaban de esa forma.

— ¿U-Ustedes, no m-me aman? — ellos se miraron a los ojos. Suspiré para darme valor, no quería tartamudear ante mis palabras — si en verdad lo hacen, si esos "te amo" que me dicen son ciertos, tienen que dejarme amar. Yo… yo amo a Kōuga. O qué, ¿solo por la miko me vas a impedir verle, okasan?

— ¿K-Kagōme?

Asentí.

¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta que al pronunciar repetidas veces el nombre "Kagōme" es como decir "me cago"? ¡Inténtenlo! Háganlo sin equivocarse. A ver si me dan la razón o no.

— ¿Lo amas, Ryūketsu? — volví a asentir — pero él siempre coquetea con ella. Las palabras que le dirige me son repugnantes. A veces me quiero arrancar las orejas.

Contuve una sonrisa cuando mi otosan abrazó a mi _madre_ de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo para posar su nariz en una de sus orejas. Él las movió algo sorprendido.

— No te quejes — interrumpió mi otosan, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la vista — ¿Cuántas veces no la has besado?

Tapé mis labios para no demostrar mi risa. Otosan me volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido, y con una mueca que me preguntaba un mudo "¿Qué?"

— Ce-los — dije, recortando la palabra.

Él gruñó.

— ¿Celos?

— Otosan tiene celos, okasan — afirmé. ¡Bingo! Un giro completo, onegai, que se olviden del tema con Kōuga —. No sé porque quieren ocultarme el que ya no estáis juntos. Porque tú — dije señalando a mi _madre —_ hueles a esa miko. Y otosan — le señalé a él con la mirada — huele a una… ¿cría? ¿Cómo se llaman los humanos de pequeños?

Solo conocía el término "cachorro" para los pequeños demonios. Con los humanos apenas si los conocía, aparte de los libros de sirenas que mi okasan me contaba antes de ir a dormir. Que recuerdos.

— Niños, inútiles, mocosos, enclenques, niñatos, demonios da satanás… mejor ni sigo — dijo mi okasan.

— Inuyasha — el tono de voz que usó mi otosan, ante los adjetivos que nombró, sonaban a advertencia y a reproche.

— Menos a _ella._ Ryūke, no cambies de tema, sigo diciendo que no acepto a Kōuga.

¡Maldición!

Y para peores… okasan es más terco que una mula.

Solo bufé y giré sobre mis talones, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no? — atiné a preguntar.

— En primera; Ryūketsu, Kōuga es un lobo engreído pulgoso que coquetea con Kagōme a cada rato, o cada momento que se le presente. Y en segundo… hum… — giré mi rostro viendo como él mordía sus labios, como si las palabras que iría a pronunciar no fueran buenas… me preocupé — él está… Ehm… comprometido.

¿Q-Qué?

— ¿E-Es b-broma, n-no?

— No, no lo es.

Debía ser una maldita broma. Esto no podía ser verdad. Él no podía estar comprometido. Era mentira. Sé que debió de estar enojado conmigo por mis crueles palabras —muy bien, ya lo he dicho muchas veces—, pero no era para que llegara a tal punto —péguenme, me siento lora repitiendo lo mismo—.

— N-No… — gemí tapándome los labios con el dorso de las manos —. N-No te creo. No puede… n-no p-puede ser… c-cierto, ¿verdad?

Caí de rodillas, bajé mi mirada notando como las lágrimas caían al suelo. Cerré mis manos en un puño colocándolas en mi regazo y apreté mis ropas negras. ¡Eso no puede… no puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que ser mentira! ¡Por favor! ¡Díganme ustedes!

Yo solo puedo ver las vidas de mi familia… lamentablemente; la vida de Kōuga no.

— ¿Ryūketsu?

— L-Lo lamento — limpié mi rostro y me levanté. Me abracé a mí mismo avergonzado y hundí mis labios en mi boca, ya se me es una costumbre hacerlo. Necesito un abrazo, un calor que me reconforte, un hombro para llorar.

Como si okasan leyera mis pensamientos; él me abrazó. Me giré y correspondí escondiendo mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Apreté la tela de su hakama con mis garras sin llegar a romperlas, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Mi corazón se había quebrado finalmente.

Mis lágrimas salían.

Mi alma se había perdido.

Mi esperanza…

La había olvidado.

¿En dónde?

Pregúntenme a mí.

Me sentía traicionado…

— ¡Ah! — gemí, Okasan besó mi cabeza sin dejar de acariciarme.

Mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas sin que él me soltara. Cerré mis ojos y mis orejas se movieron. Okasan me susurraba palabras bonitas para que dejara de llorar. Pero mientras más lo hacía… más sollozaba. Sabía que estaba incómodo con nuestra posición, le hice arregostarse en el pasto y yo dejé caer mi cuerpo a su lado… sin quitar mi rostro de donde estaba.

Con él me sentía protegido.

Nada me pasaría mientras yo estuviera con ellos.

Así... no… yo… Kōuga… ¿Por qué?

— Kōuga.

Esos sollozos salían de mis labios. Mis pensamientos solo abarcaban en él.

Mis lamentos…

Mi sufrimiento…

Mis sollozos…

Solo eran por él.

No sabía cuánto había pasado… pero lo que si sabía; era que me había dormido. Mi cuerpo fue removido y algo peludo me rodeó. No fue mi estola; sentía como la punta de ella se arrastraba en el suelo a pesar de que unos brazos la sostenían. Mi cuerpo iba cargado cual… princesa —en este caso; príncipe— por, ¿Quién? ¿Okasan u otosan?

Eso no me importa ya, y finalmente me relajé. Apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de ese demonio… me dormí finalmente. Con la esperanza de que al despertar… ese compromiso haya sido una vil mentira.

Por favor, Kōuga, mi amado… demonio lobo, Kōuga.

Dime que no es…

— Verdad.


	10. Capitulo 10: Noche de Pasión

**Notas de autor:**

 **Bueno... emh… yo… dedico este capítulo a todos ustedes que han comentado o leído hasta este punto de mi historia, lamento haberme retrasado, tenía otros proyectos pero de otra página (Wattpad)… (Lamento la tardanza) Hay no… (o.O) (¡Nooo! ¡Ya empecé con los retrasos de nuevo!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(.-*-.)**

 **9 Capítulo:** **Nacht** **der** **leidenschaft** **swischen** **dämonen (...)**

 **(…)**

No podía creer que Ryūketsu amara a… ese lobo pulgoso de Kōuga.

No quería creer… no quiero que mi amado hijo salga con él…

Mi pecho se oprime al verle sufrir por su culpa…

¿Por qué?

Era lo que más me preguntaba al saber la relación que mi querido hijo tenía con ese apestoso lobo cara de idiota.

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Pueden llevar años. Estuve cincuenta de ellos "inconsciente"

¿Tan tonto soy como para no haberme dado cuenta de que mi hijo, ehm…?

Carraspeo mi garganta visiblemente, incómodo.

¿Por qué no sentía el olor de ese pulgoso en él?

¿Será que sabe disimularlo? O yo seré un despistado.

— ¿Ryūke?

Mi hijo, mi único hijo. _Hijo_ del _mejor_ demonio de todo el universo. En estos momentos Sesshōmaru le iba cargando, de vez en cuando Ryūketsu apretaba sus garras en sus ropas pero las relajaba después de que yo le cantara un pequeño verso de una canción de cuna que yo le había escrito antes… cuando… ¡Argh! ¡Olvida eso ahora! ¡No es momento de pensar eso!

— Le afectó — susurró Sesshōmaru.

¿Por qué cuando Ryūke no está con nosotros —por lo menos despierto— se comporta así? Aparté mi mirada no queriendo verle. Me siento muy preocupado por mi hijo, mi Ryūke… tapé mis labios. Tal vez no debí decirle sobre eso. No estoy de acuerdo con que salga con ese lo… Kōuga.

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. ¡Lo odio!

Ese maldito lobo se las verá conmigo la próxima vez que lo vea. Es su culpa que mi hijo sufriera, yo se lo conté, sí, pero si no lo decía Ryūketsu se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y su reacción a de seguro sería peor a la que tuvo hace poco.

Mi hijito. Maldito Kōuga.

¿Ya dije que lo odio? ¿No? pues, ¡Lo odio!

Pero… se ve que realmente Ryūketsu le ama, sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar su nombre… pero se apagaron cuando le dije sobre el compromiso.

No debí de haber sacado el tema.

Estaba enojado, me sentía traicionado… Kōuga nunca le había prestado —ni le presta— atención a Ayame por más que ella lo intente. Él… solo busca a Kagōme, ¿Por qué será? Si estaba saliendo con mi hijo, ¿Por qué buscaba a Kagōme entonces? ¿No lo amaba o en realidad algo pasó entre ellos?

— Sessh… ¿crees que se encontrará bien?

Habíamos llegado a un río, nos devolvimos por el camino en el que vinimos. Creo que nuestros planes de pasarla bien serán frustrados. Quería divertirme con ellos pero… es mejor consolar o dejar en paz a un corazón… ¿roto? ¿Confundido?

¿No soy el único con un corazón así, eh?

¡Basta ya! No es tiempo de bromas estúpidas.

¡Mierda! Si supiera más entre esa relación yo… no, no debo meterme. Esos son asuntos personales… no me queda más remedio que aceptar que Ryūketsu salga con él. Necesito hablar con Kōuga, puede que sea menor o mayor que yo… pero eso no me importa.

A él no le da derecho de andar jugando con los demás.

Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol, Sesshōmaru dejó en su regazo a nuestro hijo y este emitió un quejido. Alargué mi mano hasta su rostro y le acaricie con cuidado —por mis garras—. Sesshōmaru me miró pero no presté atención… yo solo veía a _mi luz,_ mi pequeño cachorro, mi amada cría...

Solté un suspiro y me senté al lado donde yo pudiera tener al alcance la cabecita de mi hijo.

¿Kōuga le amaba?

Sin saber cuándo… mi cabeza estaba posada en el brazo de Sesshōmaru, a él no pareció importarle. Me miró y yo levanté la vista con mis ojos vidriosos por ver a mi hijo sufriendo, llevé una mano a mi vientre, como desearía tener otro hijo suyo.

Quiero volver a sentirme feliz por tener a alguien creciendo en mí… no me importa el dolor que sienta al dar a luz. Quiero volver a tener una familia junto a mi amado daiyōkai. Quiero volver a hacer el amor con él hasta cansarnos y caer rendido en los lugares en los que él me lo haga. Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y desvié mi mirada para que no se notara, pero voltee a verle cuando sentí mis mejillas _frías_.

¡Joder!

Quiero volver a sentirle en mí, quiero sentir su amor de nuevo, que me sonría, que me toque, que me besé en los labios como lo hace ahora mis… ¡¿Eh?!

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Le miré al rostro notando sus parpados cerrados, quise decir algo cuando suspiré; pero una lengua se coló en mi boca haciéndome soltar un jadeo. Llevé una mano a su mejilla para que él no moviera su cabeza mientras me besaba. Cerré mis ojos. Este no era un buen lugar ni momento para besos como este… pero quería sentirle. Por un mínimo detalle que sea… quiero sentir su _amor._

— ¡Gah! — gemí. Mordió mi labio inferior manteniéndolo apresado entre sus colmillos. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos para besarle de nuevo. De inmediato, sin esperar más, abrí mi boca. Quería que su lengua hurgara todo lo que quisiera, que tocara lo que le diera la gana… que me sintiera, mientras fuera la suya… no me importaba.

¿Dónde quedaba mi arrogancia?

¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo?

Desaparecían. Porque le amaba, porque quiero que vuelva conmigo. Quiero que me perdone… que me vuelva a hacer el amor y tener otro u otros hijos. Ya no quiero sufrir más, Ryūketsu está con nosotros, por poco tiempo pero con nosotros. Sé que ambos no hemos superado su perdida y los recuerdos de _ese día_ los tengo algo borrosos. Pero el cuerpo casi desmembrado de mi amado hijo de, en ese entonces, cinco años me atormentan en pesadillas en noches _saltadas._

Quiero olvidar lo que pasó porque… aunque sea por poco tiempo; podemos ver a nuestro amado primer hijo. Quiero tener otro y que crezcan viendo a su hermano mayor, que le conozcan y que nuestra _familia_ esté completa. Quiero volver a ver reír a Sesshōmaru, él nunca fue así toda su vida. Cuando me conoció se portaba arrogante conmigo pero… nuestros sentimientos iban cambiando a pesar de que no todo el tiempo estábamos juntos.

No podía dejar de pensar en él a pesar de ser solo un cachorro en ese entonces. Y debo admitirlo… no tenerlo conmigo me desesperaba y me daban ganas de llorar… nos escondíamos bajo la faceta de _odiarnos._ No lo entendía en ese momento y nunca quise saber. Ni quiero hacerlo. Fuimos cambiando nuestro trato pero no nuestro _secreto._ Nos vimos menos cuando _adoptó_ a esa rana fea llamada Jaken. ¡Joder! Que parece una lapa, ese _amo bonito._ ¡Amo bonito por aquí! ¡Amo bonito por allá y por acullá! Me saca de quicio… y unos que otros celos.

Nuestro primer beso.

Eso fue un accidente, jugábamos juntos, diferentes juegos. Siempre me divertía con él. Amaba sus sonrisas, solo a mí me las ha mostrado… o eso me había dicho. ¿Será verdad o mentira?

Pero el día de luna llena… cuando tenía ciento y pico de años… cuando me convertí en humano; Sesshōmaru me buscaba. Mi olor no había cambiado pero mi apariencia sí. En ese momento tuve miedo de que al verme él ya no quisiera estar a mi lado. Vanamente intenté esconderme de él, pero me seguía buscando… y cuando dio conmigo…

Mordí mis labios al recordar lo que hicimos esa misma noche.

…

Mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás cuando el suyo lo hizo en mí, solté un respingo; eso no me lo esperaba tan de repente. Sus manos me acariciaban, sus besos se pasaron a mi cuello. Jadee.

— S-Sesshōmaru… — miré a nuestro hijo, a nuestro Ryūketsu; detrás del árbol de donde nos habíamos sentado, no nos podía ver… pero era algo morboso _pasar a más_ si él estaba cerca, ¿Cómo llegó allá? —; ¡Ah! ¡Ah! — Arquee mi torso al sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones, ¿Cuándo me quitó el haori y el kosode?

Su cuerpo se coló entre mis piernas. No sé si lo hizo apropósito o no pero su rodilla tocó mi entrepierna; presionando mi erección. Mordí mis labios para no gemir alto. Se sentía tan bien, amaba esta sensación… le extrañaba demasiado. Quiero que me rompa y me parta en dos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo conmigo ahora? Él sabe que todavía lo amo, que este sentimiento sigue en mí, ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo cuando son los dias en los que Ryūketsu está con nosotros? Y donde nuestro Ryūke está sufriendo. Estos son los momentos en los que agradezco que la luna llena solo hubiera sido una noche. Porque… estando así con él no creo aguantar lo que se aproxima.

— ¡Ah! ¡Umh!

Gemí.

Sus manos empezaron a pasearse por mi torso desnudo, acariciando mis pezones y jalándolos al sentirlos erectos. Su entrepierna se rozaba contra la mía; me estaba volviendo loco. Gemía su nombre con desespero, quería sentirle. Su lengua bajó, lamiendo cuanta piel se encontrara a su paso en mi pecho. Al sentir sus labios en mis pezones; arquee la espalda y ladee mi cabeza avergonzado al sentirle allí.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sessh…Sesshōmaru! ¡N-No! — intenté quitar sus manos de mi entrepierna. Pero fue imposible; mordí mis labios fuertemente cuando sus garras presionaron, sin llegar a lastimar, mi polla. Bajé mis orejas en un acto de sumisión y vergüenza—: ¡Ugh!

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, quise desviarlos pero sus manos acunaron mis mejillas. Toque una de ellas con mis labios y cerré mis ojos. Sentía mis mejillas demasiado calientes. Agarré su cabeza cuando esta subió a mis orejas. Metió una a su boca y la lamió todita por dentro.

Quité su armadura para que los picos que esta tenia; no me lastimara. Los dejé a un lado de mi cuerpo y acaricié con suavidad su pecho colando mis manos por su hakama. Retiré la estola de su hombro para poder rodear sus hombros con mis brazos, y la coloqué con delicadeza en el suelo.

Ofrecí mis labios a los suyos para que me besara, suspiré. Él acariciaba mi cabeza y yo lo hacía con su espalda. Su cadera se seguía moviendo contra la mía; y a pesar de estar con ropa podía sentir como su pene crecía y se frotaba contra mi pierna.

Excitante…

— ¡Umgh!

Quise separarme de él al notar que mi hijo se movía… despertaba. Aun sin dejar de besarle; intenté mirar a mi cachorro… ¿adónde va?

No pude pensar ni decir nada cuando sus labios volvieron a bajar a mis pezones y los mordía con algo de brusquedad. Quise quejarme pero solo gemí. Debo admitirlo; me encantaba su trato hacia mi cuando hacíamos el amor. Su forma de tratarme cuando me tocaba… brusca pero gentil a la vez. Solo él me hacía sentir así… solo él podía llevarme a las nubes con tan solo llenarme de su se…

Espera, un momento… si Sessh y yo hacemos… —cubrí mi rostro—… él va a volver a… ¿marcarme? ¿Por qué? Si sigue odiándome ¿Por qué?... ¿En serio va a marcarme?

Solo falta comprobarlo cuando me…

— ¡Aah!

Mi espalda se arqueó cual minino al sentir su lengua en mi anatomía. Temblé, mis piernas temblaron justo como mi cuerpo. Ladee mi cabeza avergonzado cuando miró mis ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior. Su boca me engulló y su calidez me recibió, se siente ¡Tan bien!

.

 **—** **¡Splash! — Corte de Lemon… guiño de ojo y antes de que la maten esta escritora se va.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Noche de pasión 2

Segunda parte.

¿Por qué hago esto?

— ¡Umh! ¡Sessh! — sus pezones, tan deliciosos como recordaba. Su sabor no ha cambiado. Su textura tan poco.

Rico.

¿Por qué siento estas ganas de hacerle mío?

— D-Duro, m-muerde duro—suplica. Sus gemidos son música para mis oídos.

Su cuerpo me está llamando a gritos, estas ganas de poseerle a mi antojo y gusto son inmensas. Mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo y eso, para mi sorpresa, no me molesta. Sentir esta hermosa piel bajo mis colmillos de nuevo me son una exquisita sensación.

Sé que nadie ha vuelto a probarle, sus reacciones a mis toques siguen siendo las mismas, y su piel no huele nada más que a esas mikos... pero sé que no ha pasado más allá que de besos y/o abrazos.

Gruño y muerdo su deliciosa piel más fuerte. Arquea su espalda soltando un gemido ahogado. Varias lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Subo a su rostro y las bebo, lamiéndolas con mi lengua. Cierra sus ojos y abre sus labios. No me contengo y los devoro con maestría.

— ¡Uhmm!

No doy tregua a nada. Rápidamente y en 'practico' me le como el aire y la lengua. Sus garras posadas en mis hombros indican su falta de aire y me alejo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Sus ojos se abren con timidez y me ven con inocencia. Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de él. A pesar de todas las cosas que ha hecho y ha pasado; ese hermoso brillo angelical siempre está allí en sus pupilas. Besó sus parpados y él suspira.

¿Por qué quiero marcarle?

Su cuerpo despide un aroma diferente al normal. Uno exquisito que nubla mis sentidos un poco. Sus pezones sueltan un líquido raro a mi paladar. Frunzo el ceño y me separo. Paso sutilmente una de mis garras por su pecho. Su respiración desenfrenada y acelerada hace que esta baje y suba con frenesí. Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, dejándome ver su cuello, levemente tapado con sus pezones.

Presiono su pezón.

— ¡Aah! ¡Se-Sesshōmaru! — agarra mi mano y me mira con la cabeza ladeada—N-No tan duro. D-Duele—Y eso que antes quería que lo hiciera duro. Sí, como no. Beso sus labios y él corresponde. Vuelvo a presionar su pezón con menos fuerza y su mano me suelta. Lo retuerzo entre mis dedos, su cabeza se mueve de lado a lado y sus garras se entierran en el suelo— ¡J-Joder!

¿Qué es esto?

Miro extrañado el líquido que sale de su pezón derecho. Acerco mi nariz a ese lugar y olfateo. No huele casi a nada, un aroma algo dulzón a pesar de su color blanco.

Paso mi lengua y succiono después de acomodar mis labios alrededor de su aureola café. Inuyasha gime en quedo y se abre de piernas, me acomodo entre ellas y sigo chupando. Pronto sale más de eso y el sabor no me desagrada. Un tanto dulzón, ¿no? pero es rico. Dulce, embriagante... un segundo... pero si esto es... ¿leche?

¿Cómo puede dar leche a pesar de ya no tener que dársela a Ryūketsu?

— ¡Aah! S-Se siente... r-raro—dijo, agarrando mi cabeza, jalando mi cabello. No me lastima, pero no hago caso a su "queja"—. Sessh, para... es v-vergonzoso. Deja de... deja de h-hacer eso. ¡Uh!

— No—respondo y sigo haciéndolo. Sus manos vuelven a posarse en mis hombros y siento como ejerce fuerza en ellos. Sonrió y me separo, quedando de cuclillas. Esa leche escurre por mi mentón y él al verlo ladea su cabeza con un sonrojo muy notorio —. ¿Cómo puedes dar todavía?

— Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo... desde que no doy de... mamar a Ryūketsu... no significa el hecho de que ya no pueda... de que ya no pueda dar de... tomar... ¡Ugh! Qué vergüenza — retiré sus manos de su rostro y di un beso en sus labios. Me miró a los ojos.

No, no sonrías así. No muevas tu cadera así. No te abras así.

¡Joder, Inuyasha! Has firmado tu sentencia.

Lamo mis labios y sus ojos brillan al seguir mi movimiento. Gateó hasta su rostro y lamo su oreja. La apreso sin ejercer fuerza entre mis colmillos.

Peluditas.

Suavecitas.

Triangulares...

Oh, a como siga así no podré contenerme. Su cuerpo es sumamente hermoso a mi vista. Me lo quiero comer entero.

— Son tan deliciosos. Dan ganas de comerlos —.Me ve sorprendido y sus ojos se abren de par en par. No entiendo su reacción, solo digo la verdad. — ¿Dejavú? — pregunto, al entender el gesto de su rosto.

Asiente.

— Siempre decías eso cuando estábamos juntos.

"Juntos"

De nuevo esa maldita palabra. Me cabrea cuando mencionan esa palabra con todo lo relacionado conmigo e Inuyasha. Entrecerré mis ojos y le besé con fuerza, brusquedad. Inuyasha gimió. Mordí su labio y lo jalé antes de soltarlo.

— ¿Sesshōmaru? — le rugí en la cara a respuesta, cerró sus ojos asustado. Mis colmillos crecieron y mordí con fuerza su hombro— ¡B-Bastardo! — ejercí más presión y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse inquietas entre mi cadera. Lamí su cuello y pronto sentí nuestras pieles rozarse, miré hacia abajo notando que, gracias a su inquietud, había logrado bajarme el hakama— No te acordaba estar tan dotado—dijo Inuyasha, con un tartamudeo no pronunciado.

— No te asustes... — me acerqué a su oreja y soplé. Jadeó — ya lo habías sentido y vaya que te gustó en ese entonces. Ese día... eras humano.

.

.

I-N-U-Y-S-H-A

Me sonrojé demasiado ante sus palabras, ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan a la ligera?

Debía admitirlo, no le recordaba tan grande. Si "eso" entra en mí... no podré caminar en mucho tiempo.

Con dificultad terminé de quitar sus ropas, ambos desnudos volvimos a besarnos. Sus garras empezaron a acariciar mi cintura. Gimoteé, sabía que me había hecho una herida... y eso me excitaba. Sentía presencias cerca, ¡Oh! Morboso. Su boca bajó a mi pecho, rodeó mis pezones.

Gracias... ya me duelen después de... Oh, por Kami sama... ¡Sesshōmaru no es mi hijo para darle "lechita"!

Muy bien, eso sonó raro.

— ¡Gahhh!

Sus colmillos rozaban mi miembro. Me raspaban pero no en un dolor desagradable, quería que siguiera. Quiero que me haga suyo.

Me abrí totalmente de piernas y sentí como su polla rozaba la "raya" entre mis nalgas. Suspiré y la froté despacio entre mis garras sin intención de lastimarle. El cuerpo de Sesshōmaru se tensó y besé su cuello para calmarle. Elevé mi pecho hasta pegarlo contra el suyo.

—Incorpórate—pedí, jadeante al sentir sus garras abrir mi esfínter. Era algo incómodo, me sentía como si fuera mi primera vez. Un leve picor recorría mi columna e intenté cubrir mi pecho cuando su lengua volvió a rozar mis pezones, ya rojos ante sus anteriores succiones—. Por favor, ''Sesshy'', incorpórate—volví a decir y esta vez sí me obedeció.

Él no dijo nada. Normalmente se quedaba callado cuando nos 'apareábamos'

Me senté encima de su abdomen y repasé con la mirada sus marcas... esas marcas que solo aparecían en mí cuando me transformaba. Esas marcas que le hacían parecer demasiado guapo. Lamí mis labios para besar los suyos al tiempo que me empalaba a mí mismo, lentamente. Sus dedos previamente ya habían salido de mí, solo que ahora estaban manteniendo firme su miembro caliente y grueso.

Bajé mis orejas algo avergonzado al notar como su mirada se clavaba en nuestra "conexión" y cerré mis ojos. Dejé de respirar por un momento. ¡Maldición! Duele como mil demonios.

Jadeos ahogados comenzaron a salir de mis labios al sentir por lo menos la gruesa punta de su glande... qué desventaja, los demonios están muy bien dotados.

— ¿Estás...?

—S-Sí —gemí ahogado a su pregunta a medias.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome para lo que iría a hacer, y me dejé caer de golpe. Arqueé mi espalda mientras gemía. Esto... esto no puede doler más porque sería imposible.

Sus garras volvieron a incrustarse en mi cintura para levantar mis caderas y volverlas a bajar en un lento ritmo y luego brusco. Delicioso. Mi rostro se contrajo de una e incliné mi cuello y corrí mis cabellos hacía uno de mis hombros, para besarle correctamente.

Él solo gruñía con cada embestida que me daba al subir y bajar. Gruñía ante mis garras que tocaban su pecho libremente. Ante la forma en que mis caderas se movían sobre su miembro. Ante el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Ante nuestras bocas que se comían entre las contrarias.

Llevé sus garras a mi pecho para que me acariciase a su antojo como lo estaba haciendo yo con su cuerpo. Esas hermosas marcas en su rostro que comencé a lamer con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró en placer y sonreí mientras subía hasta su nariz, donde di una mordida sin usar fuerza.

Su rostro buscó mis labios y se los di con gusto. Pronto sus manos se deslizaron de mi pecho hasta mi cintura de nuevo e hizo que me moviera más rápido. Jadee. Era algo vergonzoso el sonido que hacían mis caderas contra las suyas. Pero era placentero saber que ambos disfrutamos. El movimiento de sus caderas hacia arriba me lo demostraba.

Quiero que su olor quede impregnado en mí. Quiero que me marque. Que me muerda...

Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás rompiendo el beso. Lloriqueé un poco pero me concentré en otra cosa. Lamí su cuello, rozando sutilmente mis colmillos hasta que él me empujó para que yo cayera de espaldas al suelo. Reí y me la volvió a meter con brusquedad.

— ¡B-Bastar-! ¡Aah!

La forma salvaje en la que movía sus caderas contra las mías era demasiado brusca pero no por eso menos placentera. El aire se me era difícil conseguirlo debido a las fuertes embestidas que daba contra mi cuerpo.

Esas garras se habían metido un poco en la piel de mi cintura. Y eso me excitaba. La sangre, ay, la sangre... Sentía algo de dolor pero la forma en la que tocaba constantemente algo en mí se me hacía placentero.

Le abracé por la espalda y lamí su oreja. Me la metí a la boca y allí jugaba mejor con mi lengua. Al estar clavándomela con fiereza; suspiros y jadeos salían de mis labios hasta sus puntiagudas y sensibles canales auditivos. Las sentía temblar entre mis labios y su cuerpo se hallaba rígido.

— ¡I-Inuyasha!

Su cabeza se separó de mí y quise quejarme por haberme quitado esa ricura de la boca pero de muevo me empujó hasta dejarme boca abajo. Se colocó entre mis piernas y dio tiernos besos en mi espalda.

Solté un silencioso suspiro cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los mios al yo girar mi cabeza. Agarré su miembro y lo llevé hasta mi entrada e incliné mi cadera hacia él para penetrarme yo mismo.

Me sentía feliz. Pleno. Dichoso de poder volver a hacerlo con él. Dichoso de saber que sus sentimientos por mí siguen intactos. Me sentía completo. No soporto más el tener que fingir ese odio que siento por él. No soporto más el pensar que me odia.

Rompimos el beso para gemir cuando volvió a entrar con gula. Me tomó del pecho para que yo quedara de rodillas y con mi espalda pegada a sus exquisitos pectorales. Sus manos se entrelazaron con los míos y dejó de moverse por unos instantes.

Quedé desconcertado, esta parte es...

Voltee la cabeza para mirarle y noté la duda en sus ojos. Mi trasero pegaba con su pelvis y mi espalda contra su pecho fuertemente ya que sus brazos hacían como si tuvieran miedo de dejarme escapar.

—No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres —musité algo dolido ante la duda que él presentaba por marcarme o no. Sus ojos se mantenían en uno de mis hombros descubiertos por tener el pelo partido entre cada lado. Volteé la cabeza hacia su rostro y besé tiernamente sus labios.

Llevé una mano a su espalda y moví un poco mis caderas. Un suspiro se ahogó en nuestros labios y abrí los ojos al separarnos.

—Estar contigo es suficiente—concluí. Entrelacé mis dedos con la mano que él mantenía en mi vientre y sonreí—. Tenerte dentro. Así como estamos ahora, Sessh, es lo que más extrañaba —fruncí el ceño— Pero ten cuidado. —musité, sabia de antemano que a él le encantaba correrse dentro y no quería terminar encinta teniendo el "rencor" de por medio entre nosotros por en pasado.

—Estoy confundido —admitió, dejando su cabeza entre mi cabellera. Acaricié su flequillo y le hice mirarme. Contuve un jadeo al ver sus ojos llorosos—. Inuyasha...

—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre sin el asco impregnado en él —se mostró sorprendido ante mis palabras pero no dijo nada ya que, al abrir sus labios para responder, le besé y aproveche para colar mi lengua. — Te amo — gemí, moviendo mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándome a mí mismo.

Sesshōmaru tomó mis manos y las llevó a mi pecho, donde los veinte dedos se entrelazaron entre sí. Sus movimientos ya no eran bruscos ni salvajes, aunque amaba eso, con estas suaves y gentiles estocadas me sentía bien.

Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo a mi cachorro. aunque dolía el saber que ya no quería estar a mi lado... tenía que conformarme con que se apareara conmigo sin llegar a marcarle. O a los besos que él me daba cuando nuestra cría estaba con nosotros.

Y entonces el placer recorrió no cuerpo. Oleadas de felicidad hicieron batir mi corazón ante el orgasmo que llegó en mí.

Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo sentir así. No. Fue la dolorosa y placentera mordida que sus colmillos me dieron en el hombro y ante el bendito orgasmo que él tuvo al... correrse dentro de mí.

Sus afilados miembros penetraron en mi piel, causándome un terrible escozor que no me hizo hacer más gemir. Cuando los sacó lamió la sangre que escurría y me beso tiernamente.

Sentí mis muslos temblar apenas su pene salió. Pero no se apartó, solo me la volvió a meter y me atrajo más a su cuerpo mientras dejaba que el suyo cayera hacia atrás.

Me removí un poco al sentir el húmedo césped y su estola nos rodeó, cubriéndonos.

—Gracias —musité, temblando un poco pues, al morderme, tuvo que inyectar algo de 'veneno' para hacer la marca. Mis ojos se cerraron y contuve las ganas de llorar por la felicidad que me embarcaba en estos momentos.

.

.

.

.

Nota: en serio que lamento mucho la demora. Estoy tan apenada. Pero bueno...

Espero que les haya gustado porque yo que muero de pena. Si encuentran errores ¡Lo lamento! Porque no los corregiré debido a que me da mucha vergüenza leer mis propios "Lemons"

1\. Cuando Inuyasha mencionó que Sesshōmaru se quedaba callado durante el acto: Sí, sé que dijo "apareábamos", pero entiendan; ellos son demonios Inu (Perro) Ellos no "Hacen el amor", por decirlo, ellos se aparean. —aunque creo que es casi lo mismo—.

2\. Espero no quieran matarme.

3\. El siguiente capítulo puede que tenga errores porque lo escribiré desde una aplicación en mi celular. (La de Wattpad)

Es todo.

¡Matta ne


End file.
